Deuxième chance
by Okami 360
Summary: Mon nom est Okami, 17ans, j'ai été transférée dans une nouvelle école, si on me met dehors de celle-ci c'est l'asile ou la prison assurée... Peut-être cette fois ci ce sera différent des dernières fois? Seul le temps me le dira...
1. Et si c'était vrai

Mon nom est Okami, 17ans, j'ai été transférée dans une nouvelle école par les services sociaux, pourquoi? Bien disons que le dernier type qui m'a mis en colère ne s'en est pas sorti en un seul morceau. Là où il m'emmène n'est pas un établissement ordinaire, non, celui-ci est pour les gens que l'on qualifie de monstre, pas normal, qui ont des antécédents judiciaire ou dans mon cas toutes ces réponses, c'est aussi le dernière endroit ou on peut aller avant d'être envoyés à l'asile ou en prison. La voiture, ralentit doucement devant un bâtiment qui de dehors ressemblait à une école ordinaire, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un me tandis mes "bagages" pour me laisser seule avec une femme aux cheveux bruns très foncer qui me fit signe de la suivre, ce que je fis, je ne voudrais quand même pas être expulsée dès mon premier jour, même moi je ne voudrais pas aller dans l'endroit que l'on nomme asile. J'entrai dans mon nouvel environnement, jetant quelques regards ici et là. J'étais très surprise de voir que cette école était majoritairement faite de marbre blanc, de jade, et d'autre matériaux couteux, avec de diverses sculptures ornant les escaliers, j'en étais même choquée, soit les gens de cette école me sous-estimait, soit ils se moquaient de moi où les élèves ne sont tout simplement pas acheminer dans cette section de l'établissement. Je continuai à suivre mon "guide" tout au long de la longue marche jusqu'au 6ème étage. Les grands escaliers en colimaçons me faisaient tourner la tête. La jeune femme qui m'avait accompagné me fit signe d'attendre devant une grande porte, et me dit que je pouvais m'assoir si je le voulais sur les fauteuils en cuir noir dans le coin du corridor, mais je refusai et me résignai à rester debout à attendre. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis j'entendis quelqu'un crier de l'autre coter de la porte. Puis la porte s'ouvrit devant moi et une femme blonde avec une poitrine surdimensionnée qui me fit signe d'approcher. Elle me sourie et commença son monologue de bienvenu.

-Bonjour, je suis le directrice Tsunade ravie de faire votre connaissance Okami, c'est avec honneur que nous vous accueillons parmi nous, nous espérons vous faire vivre en séjour agréable et que de ce fait même vous instruire. Commençons par le début, voici les règles de bases de cette école, ne vous avisez pas d'en brimer une seule sinon vous savez où cela va vous menez…Règles #1 Ne jamais mâcher de gomme, ou nourriture quelconque pendant les cours. Règles#2 Vous devez porter votre uniforme en tout temps sauf quand vous êtes le soir dans la salle commune de votre classe ou pendant les congés ou jour férié, c'est-à-dire la fin de semaine, vacances du temps des fêtes etc. Mais vous êtes dans l'obligation de le porter pour les repas quelque soit l'occasion. Règle #3…

Et se monologue interminable me fut infliger pendant près d'un quart d'heure, à écouter ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire et bla bla bla, ça devient saoulant à la fin. L'assistante de la directrice ayant remarqué mon profond ennui lui suggéra de passer tout de suite aux choses les plus importantes, en soit, dans quelle classe je serais, la remise de mes manuels scolaires et la localisation des dortoirs et salles de cours. Et c'est avec les mains pleines de fourniture et de paperasse à remplir qu'une personne vint m'aider à trouver mon chemin, aujourd'hui les élèves n'avaient pas cours et donc demain serait ma première journée, vu que ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi j'aurais amplement le temps de m'installer et de remplir les foutus questionnaires très indiscret soit dit en passant de la très chère directrice Tsunade. L'élève qui m'accompagnait jusque dans mes cartiers se nommait Naruto Uzumaki, un garçon charmant à la tête blonde comme les blés fraichement coupé et aux yeux azurin qui brillait d'enthousiasme et d'entrain. Toujours à poser des questions sur tout et rien. Je me demandais comment il avait fait pour ce rendre ici, il n'avait pas l'air très menacent mais je savais très bien que les apparences pouvait être parfois trompeuse, je me dis que je pourrais lui poser la question plus tard. Il me fit faire le tour de l'établissement, me montrant chaque couloir, me les décrivant dans leurs plus brefs détails, me racontant tout les tours que lui et ses amis faisaient. Je ne voyais même pas le temps passer, on pouvait dire que contrairement à la directrice, lui avait des choses captivante et drôle à raconter. Le soleil commençait déjà à baisser à l'horizon lorsque nous arrivâmes à ma chambre, comme tout bon gentleman, et me fit un baisemain et me dit qu'il serait ravi que je joigne lui et ses amis pour le repas du soir, j'acceptai volontiers sa requête. Puis j'entrai dans ce que je pouvais qualifier de mon nouveau chez-moi. Cette fois-ci je comptais bien rester dans un environnement stable pour au moins quelques années. La chambre que j'avais était assez grande, les murs étaient peinturer avec un bleu céruléen, le plafond était d'un gris bleuté très pâle. Au fond, sur la gauche de la pièce se tenait un lit au drap blanc immaculés et une table de nuit sur la droite un grand bureau de travail avait été emménagé sur lequel reposait un ordinateur et sur le grand mur de droite une immense bibliothèque au prote vitré remplissait la pièce. Une porte était aussi présente sur le mur de gauche au pied du lit qui était sens-doute une porte de salle de bain. Je déposai mon seul bagage qui était en fait quelques articles de vêtements et un collier orné d'un cristal bleu glacial, c'était la seule chose qu'il me restait de mon ancienne vie .Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à la montagne de paperasse qui m'attendais puis je décidai de mis mettre tout de suite. Les questions passait de quel est votre régime alimentaire à combien d'heure de sommeil vous-faut-t-il par nuit, non mais c'était vraiment rien qu'une grosse connerie cette histoire! Je finis vers 4h30 et le souper était à 5h ! Je me dépêchai de me doucher et d'enfiler un uniforme, qui était un long chemisé blanc avec débardeur et jupe noir pour les filles, personnellement je détestais porter des jupes, mais bon l'école m'y obligeait. Je mis mon collier puis j'entendis trois petits coups à ma porte, j'ouvrit la porte à Naruto qui e fit un grand sourire avant de m'accompagner à la cafétéria. Je fut encore surprise, ce qui était la cafétéria ressemblait plutôt à un restaurant qu'à d'autre chose.

-Naruto, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'explique pourquoi cette école est décoré ainsi ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça mais c'est juste que ça fait vraiment bizarre. Lui demandais-je intriguer.

-Tu sais cette école fait beaucoup d'argent chaque année, elle est peut être pour les gens qui ont certain problèmes mais disons que notre directrice sais ce que ces d'être différent et elle aime beaucoup dépenser et jouer aux jeux de casino. Elle veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ses étudiants, du moins c'est ce qu'elle dit. Me répondit-il toujours avec entrain.

-Je vois…Fis-je. Il me guida jusqu'à une grande table au plusieurs élèves était déjà installer. Puis Naruto fit les présentations.

-Tout le monde voici Okami, Okami voici Sakura. Il pointa une fille aux cheveux rose cerisier puis il montra Sasuke un type aux cheveux ébène, Kiba qui avait un petit chien blanc nommé Akamaru sur la tête, Shikamaru l'endormi, puis Choji, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten et puis Lee qui selon moi ressemblait à un alien plus qu'a d'autre chose. Le reste du repas ce passa en toute tranquillité, tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde et le repas terminer Naruto me raccompagna. Aujourd'hui, j'avais appris beaucoup de chose sur mon nouvel environnement et je m'étais fait de nouveau amis. Je regardai mon horaire, demain j'avais :

9h :Français : Avec Mr Asuma Sarutobi.

10h30 : Éduc : Avec Guy

11h 30 : Pose : repas du midi 1

12h45 Anglais : Avec Mr Kakashi Hatake

2h15: Art: Avec Mm Kurenaï Yuhi

Puis je jetai un coup d'œil à qui y'allait-il avoir dans ma classe :

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten et puis Neji dans les gens que je connaissais puis : Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, Kakuzu, Konan, Pain, Kisame, Itachi, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Sakon, Kimimaro, Kidomaru, Tayuya et Jirobo

Je déposer l'horaire et tout le reste sur ma table de nuit puis je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

…

Premier Chapitre finit !

**Bon…Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis sur le point d'écrire mais aujourd'hui on m'a encore rappelé ce pourquoi je n'aimais pas les humains, je ne parle pas de vous très chers lecteurs en général mais y'en a toujours un qui viens briser votre fun…**

**Avis : Comme mentionné plus haut, et bla bla formalité, bon venant on aux faits : DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT… Merci de votre compréhension, je vous prierais merci de ne pas me dire : « Tu as fais une faute là et puis là aussi… » Je croix entre vous et moi que vous avez bien mieux à faire et moi aussi, sinon vous venez de me prouvez que vous êtes complètement No-life… Bon maintenant que ce joyeux petit message a été écrit je peu retourner dans mon entre et faire ce que j'ai à faire. Tourlou et à la prochaine…**


	2. Incertitudes

Jour2 6h30am

La sonnerie de mon réveil me tira de mes rêves, me ramenant dans la dure réalité, les yeux aveuglés par la lumière matinale j'ai frappée sur le dessus de mon cadran qui se tut dans la seconde qui suivit. Je m'assis sur mon lit et scruta la pièce d'un air absent. Après les quelques minutes qu'il ma fallut pour me décider à quitter mes couvertures je partis dans la direction de la salle de bain ou je pris une bonne douche froide pour me remettre les idées en place. J'enfilai l'uniforme, jeta un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui indiquait maintenant 7h45 puis je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria du moins de ce que je me rappelais du chemin à emprunté j'étais sur la bonne voix. Arriver aux deux portes argenté orné de serpent de bronze avec l'inscription « Cantine » écrite dessus, j'entrai dans la salle qui était presque déserte, seulement Sakura était l'a assise à la table ou j'avais souper hier. Sinon il y avait des gens qui paraissaient très occuper ou presser, surement pour remettre un travail en retard ou finaliser un exposer. Je partis chercher de quoi me remplir la pense, j'avais une faim de loup! Je me pris une assiette de bacon avec un œuf miroir et deux toast que je partis engloutir sur le champ après m'être assis à table avec Sakura qui sirotait un liquide au arome d'érable. Lorsqu'elle me vu approcher elle sourit replongea dans une lecture. Après le déjeuner du moins le mien, les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver pas tout à fait réveiller pour la plus part d'entre eux. Puis l'heure du déjeuner pris fin, tout le monde partit chercher leurs livres pour le cours suivant puis partirent dans leurs locaux respectif. Moi, j'allait au local 313 pour mon cours de français, j'ai serpenter dans les couloirs désert pendant cinq bonne minutes avant de me retrouver devant la bonne porte, le cours était surement déjà commencer puisque la porte de jade sculpté était close, donc je cogna puis celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année qui abordait les plus gros favoris que je n'ai jamais vu, mais le pire c'était la cigarette qu'il avait entre les dents ! «Non mais ces quoi l'idée de fumer en classe merde ce prof ne donne vraiment pas le bonne exemple, je me demande si la directrice est au courant… »Pensais-je. Il me sourit puis s'adressa à sa classe.

-Bien, tout le monde voici la nouvelle élève, Okami, elle est arrivé hier alors soyez tous gentil avec elle. Commença-t-il, puis il se retourna vers moi. Je suis Asuma Sarutobi le professeur de français, prend place sur le bureau vide entre Naruto et Sasori dans le fond de la classe, tu pourras demander à l'un de tes camarades de classe de t'expliquer la matière plus tard. Finit-t-il. Je fit exactement ce qu'il dit je pris place sur le bureau vide près de Naruto et du type bizarre aux cheveux rouge dont le nom m'est sortit de la tête. Le prof est retourné à son bla bla qu'il devait avoir commencé avant que je l'interrompe. Bof la notion qu'il expliquait je l'avait vu des centaines de fois, la seule chose que je ne comprenais pas ces que les autres étudiant de la comprenne pas, pourtant ce n'était pas sorcier, et c'est pourquoi je me suis mise à griffonner dans mon carnet de note. Puis le prof me posa une question auquel je répondis très bien même si je n'avais pas écouté, en fait, personne dans ma famille n'avait écouté une seule fois dans une classe, ils se mettaient tous à griffonner ou autre occupation similaire cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous en sortir avec de très bonnes notes, et de toute manière même si je coulait ça changerait pas grand-chose à la situation. Dans ma liste de à faire cette année il y avait :

-Se faire des amis, autant gars que fille, pas trop cruche ni trop snob, intelligeant mais pas trop, des gens énergique mais pas hyperactif et surtout des gens qui pouvait garder leur sang-froid dans de drôle de circonstance.

-Avoir des notes de plus de 80% partout.

-Lire un livre que j'avais commencée il y a quelques jours.

-Puis réussir à passer l'année sans qu'il n'y ait d'accident considéré comme grave.

Mais bon comme ma mère me dirait si elle était toujours en vie «Ne demande pas le ciel sinon il risque de te retomber sur la tête. » Je ne devais pas m'attendre à atteindre toutes mes attentes en une petite année. Je scrutai la salle pour voir ce que les autres élèves faisait, je vu Shikamaru qui dormait, Neji faire semblant d'écouter, Naruto qui comprend pas et puis Sasuke qui en avait vraiment rien à faire de toute cette matière même si elle devait être au prochain examen qui conterait pour 40% de la note final. J'entrevu l'horloge qui indiquait 9h59, les élèves commençaient à ranger leurs livres et à regarder l'heure espérant que la cloche sonnerait dans la prochaine seconde. 10h, la cloche retenti, Naruto vint me voir en commença à me parler de notre cours d'éducation physique et du prof Guy, pendant que nous regagnions nos chambres respective. J'ouvris mon armoire ou il y avait tout mes vêtements, je regardai ceux destiner au cours d'éduc : Un short et T-shirt moulant et vert extraterrestre, je m'attachai les cheveux dans une queue de cheval et je partit vers le gymnase. Non mais le prof devait avoir un vrai problème pour nous faire habiller comme ça! Mais bon quand j'ai vu tout le reste de ma classe habiller en alien je me suis dit que dans la vie il devait avoir pire. Sauf que la prof était lui aussi dans cet uniforme mais en pire sa tenu avait des manches longues et il avait la coupe en bol, et puis il s'approcha de moi et commença à parler, si on appelle ça parlé...

-VOILÀ UN NOUVEL ESPRIT DE LA JEUNESSE QUI EST PARMI NOUS !

Je le regardai bizarrement. « Non mais c'est quoi ça un clown ! »

-ALLER TOUT LE MONDE 250 POMPES, 300 REDESSEMENT ASSIS ET 500 TOURS DU GYM! PARTEZ ! Encore la tout les élèves ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce et faisait comme si de rien n'était…Heee, tous sauf Lee.

-OUI GUY SENSEÏ !Puis Lee commença à faire ses pompes. En voyant la grande (non)participation des autres élèves Guy rajouta un commentaire.

-TOUT CEUX QUI N'ON PAS FINIT AU MOINS UNE DES ACTIVITÉ SERONT OBLIGER DE PORTER LA TENU DE GYM TOUTE LA SEMAINE! Voilà ce qu'il fallait dire à des élèves pour les faire réagir, ils s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans la salle et commencèrent à faire le travail demandé. Moi pour ma part je vais faire des tours de gymnase, dans mes anciennes institutions, on faisait que ça. Ça forge une sacrée endurance, même qu'à la fin de l'année il nous faisait faire un marathon de 72km, la plus part de le finissait jamais et mourrait de fatigue avant avoir passé la moitié. «Bon vu qu'il me reste 1h (60min) pour faire 500 tours faut que j'en fasse heee plus d'un tour minutes ! Je ne réussirai jamais!» L'heure passa vite, malgré que je n'aie fait que la moitié du 500 Guy me dit que je n'était pas obliger de porter l'uniforme de gym pendant une semaine il m'avoua que ce n'était qu'une menace pour que les élèves fasse quelque chose de leur cours, je le remerciai en retour.

L'heure du dîner est en fin arriver! Je rencontrai Naruto avec son sourire qu'il amenait partout ou ils passaient et le reste de la bande assis à la table. Je m'assis avec eux à cœur joie. Sakura m'accorda un sourire puis elle se mit à me parler.

-Okami, moi et les autres on a pensé faire une fête vendredi prochain, et on se demandait si tu voulais venir.

-Oui ça me ferait très plaisir

-C'est à 19h après le souper, Naruto passera te chercher.

Le dîner bien vite terminer je parti dehors dans une des nombreuses cours extérieures. Je regardais le temps passer assise contre un grand chêne. IL vint un moment où je vis Naruto s'approcher accompagner avec un autre garçon tout aussi blond, avec des yeux similaire à Naruto et le même sourire, la seule différence c'est qu'il était un peu plus grand que Naruto et ses cheveux était très long mis en queue de cheval haute, avec une franche qui cachait un des ses yeux azur. Naruto me fit signe de venir les rejoindre. Ce que je fis. Il me fit un autre de ses sourires chaleureux et commença.

-Okami je te présente mon cousin Deidara! Me dit-t-il.

Je lui souris.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Lui dis-je poliment. Il rit un peu.

-Pas obliger d'être aussi poli t'avait qu'a me dire salut ça aurait été correct. Me dit-il.

-Salut alors.

Il se tourna vers Naruto.

-Tu avais raison sur un point cousin, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Dit-il en s'adressant à son cousin sans pour autant arrêter de sourire. Naruto semblait être un peu embarrassé par la situation. Et moi je rougis sous le compliment et je commençai à me posais des questions, «Mais il lui à vraiment dit ça, oui j'aime bien quand les gens me font des compliments mes là je crois que ces un peu trop… »

-Bon moi j'y vais le reste de l'Akatsuki m'attende je vous laisse à plus cousin. Il partit sans se presser vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je retournai mon attention vers Naruto.

-Je suis très flatté par ce que tu as dit à ton cousin, merci pour ce compliment.

-Alors tu n'es pas en colère? Me demanda-t-il

-Pourquoi le serais-je?

-Je sais pas…

En fait je savais très bien qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais bon on a tous nos petits secrets. Le reste de l'après midi se passa normalement en tout cas le professeur du cours d'anglais Kakashi était en retard à son cours et quand il parle à travers son masque c'est impossible de comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'il dit, j'ai du me contenter de ce qui était écrit au tableau et même à ça il avait une écriture qui ressemblait plus à du chinois qu'a d'autre chose même si le chinois devait être encore là, plus claire. Après j'eu mon cours d'art, j'étais encore assise à coter du type à cheveux rouge sang. La prof Kurenaï nous laissait faire tout ce qu'on voulait en autant que se soit censé, je sorti un grand cahier dans lequel se trouvait une panoplie de feuille blanche, je me donc à faire le portraie de ma mère du moins de ce que je me rappelais d'elle. Une fois de temps en temps je jetais un regard curieux sur mon voisin qui d'après ce que je pouvais voir construisait une marionnette à dire vrai son travail était vraiment impressionnant, ça ressemblait vraiment à un humain, les proportions était parfaite et les traits tous bien travaillé et calculé. Quelques fois il me jetait un regard sombre de ces yeux chocolaté, et je retournais à mon travail, je fus tiré de ce dernier par la cloche qui annonçait fin du cours et à l'occurrence la fin de cette journée, que je pouvais aller me reposer. Je partis déposer mais livres puis je partis souper. Lorsque j'arrivai la salle était bondé de monde, je pris place à la table de Naruto et comme à chaque repas, on parlait de tout et de rien pendant ce dernier. Il y avait une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis tout t'a l'heure et je me décidai à la poser…

-Qui sont l'Akatsuki? Demandais-je. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de manger et me regardèrent quoi qu'un peu surpris, puis Sakura pris la parole.

-Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont, on ne t'en a pas encore parler?

-Non puisque c'est ça que je vous demande…Répliquais-je.

-Disons que ce sont les meilleurs de classe mais aussi un groupe très populaire et redouté, c'est gens ont tous des passés assez étranges et il se passe toujours de drôle de chose avec ce groupe, ces gens ne sont pas dans la liste à fréquenter…Me dit Neji entre deux bouchés.

-Malgré toutes les choses qui tournent autour d'eux ils ont tout de même grand succès chez la gente féminine… Me dit Kiba découragé en pointant Ino qui regardait vers leur table comme hypnotisé. Je la regardai un moment puis je repris.

-Ben pour moi tout ça ces la même chose, ont a tous des passer bizarre sinon on ne serait pas ici. Pour moi ils ont beau être au top de la hiérarchie de cette établissement il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils ne sont pas si différent des autres, ils font seulement se distinguer, tout le monde peut le faire si l'envie lui prend.

-J'aimerais bien que tout le monde pense de cette façon Okami mais ce n'est juste pas possible. Répondit Neji. Je soupirai d'exaspération.

-Dans cette école tous les élèves sont répertoriés dans un groupe plus ou moins grand d'élèves, nous nous sommes Konoha. La table avec Kimimaro là-bas c'est Oto. Celle au fond avec Temari c'est Suna, celle à coter de nous c'est Akatsuki et le reste des élèves sont automatiquement dans Ame. Avant il y en avait beaucoup plus mais cela devenait trop compliquer alors on a fusionné tous les petits groupes pour en faire un gros Ame. Continua Kiba.

-Je vois, et donc tout ce beau p'tit monde fait partie d'une seule et même école ou tout le monde on des problèmes différents j'aimerais bien savoir ce que sont ceux des Akatsukis peut-être ne sont-ils pas aussi gros que nous le pensons…

-Okami, c'est personnes on tué à plusieurs reprise au cours de leur vie et pour le reste je ne tiens même pas à savoir…Dit Shino.

-Mais Naruto ton cousin n'avais pas l'air si méchant que ça…

-Il n'est pas méchant, mais il a fait sauter une école primaire et un poste de police… Me dit Naruto qui pour une fois avait l'air sérieux, et je restai perplexe par cette annonce. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans toute tranquillité mais je partis un peu tôt pour regagner mes cartiers. Je relatai les événements qui veniat de se produire. Et la phrase que Shino à dite me passait en boucle dans la tête. «_Okami, c'est gens on tué à plusieurs reprise au cours de leur vie…_ » À dire vrai j'étais assez préoccupé par cela, et si ils apprenaient ce que j'avais fais, m'accepteraient-ils toujours parmi eux, ou me verraient-ils comme un monstre? Ça je ne pouvais le savoir sauf leur dire mais c'est une autre histoire peut-être un jour je leurs ferai assez confiance pour leur dire… Après tout ceci, je pris une douche me changeai en pyjamas, me couchai, fermis la lampe de chevet, jetai un coup d'œil au cadran qui indiquait 9h30 et m'endormi incertaine de ce que serait demain et encore plus de ce que sera les semaines avenirs…


	3. Règlement brimé

Jour: 6 13h10

Cela faisait presque qu'une semaine entière que je passais dans cette école, ce qui était amusant ici, c'est que chaque jour est différent. Maintenant j'ai identifié tout le monde dans la classe et ce que je remarque c'est que Suigetsu, Sakon et Kidomaru sont toujours en train de comploter quelque chose pour jouer des tours différents aux professeurs, je trouve que ces trois l'a prenaient des risques inutiles mais c'étais toujours drôle de les voir à l'œuvre, ensuite j'ai pu remarquer qu'Itachi, Sasuke et Neji sont les « Mister perfection» personnellement, je ne les envies pas une seconde. Ce soir, aura lieu la fête que Sakura et ses amies ont organisé. Dans les derniers jours, je n'ai presque rien appris sur les particularités de mes camarades, ils avaient l'air tous normaux, mais au fond je sentais que chacun d'eux portait un fardeau, certain plus lourd que d'autre, ça ce lisait dans l'étincelle cachée au fond de leurs regards, mais à y repenser, je ne sais pas plus sur eux qu'eux savent sur moi si cela devait être ainsi je l'accepterais très bien, pour le moment, j'était en plein dans un cour de biologie avec le prof le plus bizarre de la planète, il se nommait Orochimaru, en plus de ressembler à un serpent, de parler comme un serpent, il nous faisait faire des dissection à chaque cours! En tout cas moi je vous dis que ces pas facile de travailler avec un type qui parle presque pas et à la place vous devez deviner ce qu'il a derrière la tête non mais un peu de respect! Vous voyez de qui je parle, Itachi Uchiha, et ouais, je suis pris avec un iceberg taciturne qui avait l'air complètement ennuyé, rien de plus beau pour commencer un après midi n'est-ce pas ? Non sérieusement je crois que j'ai besoin de cours en décryptage moi, mais bon je crois avoir compris les bases, on s'adapte à tout de nos jours... Devinez ce que l'on dissèque en se moment? Mais oui un autre foutu serpent !La cerise sur la gâteau ces que Sakon à parti une bataille d'organes interne de serpent, juste à y penser j'ai des frissons dans le dos. Je jetai en regard à l'horloge, deux minutes avant la fin du cours! C'est parfait on vient de finir notre rapport de laboratoire. DRING!

« Direction cours d'art! » pensais-je joyeusement.

Et oui les cours d'art son mes cours préféré, je peux laisser mon imagination travailler et me reposer de me journée puisque ces toujours en dernière période que j'ai ce cours. Notre professeur Kurenaï apprécie beaucoup ce que je fait et m'a demander si je voulait participer au concours d'art de cette année qui se tiendrait plus tard, cet hivers après le congé de Noël, comment aurais-je pus le lui refuser. Pour le moment j'avais plutôt envie de faire un vitrail, j'en ai aucune idée pourquoi… Mais il y avait de tout dans ce cours donc on peut faire de tout. Je me fis un croquis rapide puis j'allai chercher ce que j'avais besoin, absorbé par le travail, je ne vus le temps passer et le cours pris fin trop vite pour moi et j'avais loin d'avoir finit je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le terminer au prochain cours qui se trouvait à être dans trois jour, je me levai et m'arrêtai devant le bureau de Kurenaï senseï.

-Oui, Okami, que puis-je faire pour toi? Me demanda-t-elle

-Je voudrais finir ce que je suis en train de faire, serait-t-il possible pour moi de rester plus longtemps ?

-Mais oui, ce local est toujours ouvert, très peu d'élève l'utilise hors des cours mais tu peux venir en tout temps.

Je lui souris.

-Merci Kurenaï senseï.

Je retournai à ma place puis je continuai mon travail, la professeure était parti depuis quelques minutes déjà, et moi je devais ranger mon vitrail dans ma chambre puis aller au souper avant de pouvoir me doucher, mettre des habits convenable et aller à cette fête avec le reste de la populasse de Konoha qui y sont invité. J'aimais bien cette école, mais nous avions tous un horaire chargé et les fin de semaine ne sont pas fait pour relaxer mais pour finir tout travail long qui nous avait été donnés durant la semaine, par exemple, nous devions préparer un exposer de Français sur quelque chose qui a marqué notre vie au cours de l'année, comme si les prof ne se mêlait déjà pas assez de ce qui les regardait…Je marchait tout doucement dans les couloirs chemin vers la cantine, je m'assis à ma place habituelle mais je n'avais pas faim, et donc je mangeai qu'une pomme. Je quittai la cantine comme une ombre pareil à lorsque j'y étais entré, je me préparai puis trois coups sec se firent entendre à ma porte, comme c'était prévu c'était Naruto qui m'attendait, lui portait un habit orange des plus aveuglant, moi je m'étais contenté de mes bon vieux jeans noir, un gilet court blanc avec une longue bande de tissus rouge qui servait comme ceinture, ce que je portais le plus le plus souvent quoi. Il m'adressa son sourire habituelle puis me mena devant une porte quelque couloirs plus loin, ouvrant cette dernière je pus voir tout nos amis de Konoha et d'autres amis des gens de Konoha dans la salle très animé par les lumière de toute sortes de couleurs bougeait et s'éteignait au rythme de la musique plus forte que nécessaire selon moi. Je n'avais jamais été fan de ce genre de fête mais bon, je devais faire plaisir à mes nouveaux amis, et je devais avouer que je devais me détendre un peu… Toute la soirée se fut sens encontre, mais venu le moment ou tous les invité qui n'était pas de Konoha furent parti et il ne restait plus que notre petit groupe, ils me firent signe de m'approcher d'eux ce que je fis, certain abordait un air sérieux d'autre décontracté et certain comme par exemple Kiba semblait en avoir rien à battre. Et pourtant je me mis à douter de ce qu'ils allaient me demander de faire ou de tout simplement de ce qu'ils allaient me dire… Neji pris la parole.

-Comme tu le sais, les personnes ici réuni font toute partie du groupe nommé Konoha. Chaque groupe comme Konoha font tous passer un rite de passage tout ou moins, sauf Ame qui ramasse le reste des étudiants qui sont soit indépendantiste, qui ont un problème social ou qui était de trop petit groupe pour être considéré comme une simili société d'étudiant. Habituellement ces rites ne sont pas d'une difficulté extrême mais certain affronte leur grande peur d'autre ce n'est qu'un petit test physique. Comme dans chaque petite société il y a des règles à respecter certaines très importante d'autre, moins. Mais ça tu devais déjà l'avoir deviner.

Il prit une brève pause, se tourna vers moi puis repris.

-Nous avons tous quelque chose qui nous rendent spéciaux, certaine est de prévoir des choses d'autre de voir à travers les murs ou pouvoir lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert etc. Dès le jour ou Naruto nous t'a présenté, nous avons senti que nous allions pouvoir mettre notre confiance entre tes mains et nous voudrions, non, nous aimerions t'avoir parmi, nous. Nous ne t'obligeons à rien, et garde ça en tête car lorsque tu es accepté tu ne peux pas revenir sur tes pas.

Je les regardai, méfiante, j'avais l'impression de passer un de ces test bidons que vous font passer la FBI pour savoir si vous êtes de confiance ou si vous un imposteur de première. Je pensais sincèrement que ces personnes ce prenaient trop au sérieux je ne suis pas du genre à aimer me faire mener en bateau, vraiment pas, si ils m'en disent si peu sur cette proposition et qu'ils refusent de répondre à mes questions je vais me douter de quelque chose, non tout ça ces louche, et ce rite de passage, ça à pas l'air si facile que ça, et pour les règles, j'aime pas que l'on m'enlève de ma liberté ou je me met à angoisser jour et nuit, je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai déjà passer trois jour enfermer dans un sous-sols. Par contre si on m'interdit de faire quelque chose je vais être porté à la faire, oui je sais ma curiosité va finir par causer ma propre perte…

-Et pour ces «règles », je pourrais en avoir un aperçu? Demandais-je

-T'approche pas d'l'Akatsuki… Me répondit fermement Sasuke qui venait de couper Neji qui allait ce prononcé. Je commençai à penser sur ce quoi Sasuke m'avait dit à propos de l'Akatsuki « À pour ça ces trop tard p'tit gars, Mr antisocial (iceberg taciturne Itachi Uchiha) est mon partenaire de bio, Naruto m'a présenter son cousin et si je viens à la croiser, par politesse je suis obliger de lui répondre lorsqu'il me parle et pour finir bloody hair ces mon voisin en art… » Ok je ne leur parlerai pas mes si eux me parle ces pas de ma faute et vous dites qu'ils sont «dangereux» vaut mieux pas les mettre en colère en les ignorant…Et puis je suis vraiment folle et moi au moins je le sais, preuve : si on pointe un «gun» sur moi je vais mettre à rire à la tête du pauvre type qui voudrais tenter l'expérience, aussi j'ai pas peur de mourir, pour moi mourir serait une libération dans un sens, j'ai tout perdu une fois déjà et j'ai pas envie de retenter ça, et je préfère avoir des amis mes pas trop, et je n'ai jamais fait partis d'un vrai groupe à cause de ma différence et sens groupe j'ai moins de problème alors je préfère être un peu solitaire sens l'être trop car j'ai quand même une vie social à préservé, donc intégré cette mini société n'est pas l'idéale pour moi, mais je vais tout de même me tenir avec eux si ça ne les dérange pas bien sur…

-Et si je viens à refuser, serais-je toujours la bienvenue?

-Okami tu seras toujours la bienvenu parmi nous, et tu n'es pas obliger d'accepter tout de suite. Termina Neji.

-Merci…Lui répondais-je reconnaissante.

Je les regardai un peu puis je pris le chemin de la porte de sortie, je marchai dans les couloirs sombre pendant 5 minutes avant de me rendre compte avec exaspération que j'étais effectivement perdu je jetai un regard par la fenêtre et je remarquai qu'il pleuvait des cordes à l'extérieur. Perdu dans mes penser je n'entendis pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochait de l'endroit ou je me tenais, une main sur mon épaule me fit faire un saut puis une voix commença à me parler.

-Perdu? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je me retournai vers la voix et remarquai que la personne qui se tenait devant moi était une fille de ma classe, elle avait des cheveux bleu électrique, par contre son nom m'échappait.

-Oui…répondis-je

-Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ton chemin ?

-Oui, ce serait apprécier. Continuais-je

-Tu allais?

-Je me rendais à ma chambre porte 360.

-Ça tombe bien, je me rendais là-bas aussi sauf que moi ces la porte dit-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, puis elle me guida à travers les corridors.

-Tu fais partis de Konoha, ces rare de voir que tu as accepté mon aide et encore plus surprenant que tu me parle normalement sans mauvaise penser, je crois que tu es la première fille qui m'offre un aussi gros traitement de faveur…

-Et pourquoi agirais-je autrement ?

-Parce que disons que Konoha et Akatsuki ne font pas bon ménage…

-Tu fais partis d'Akatsuki? Lui demandais-je surprise.

-Oui, et maintenant tu vas partir en courant et aller rapporter ça à tes partisans de Konoha comme un chien de poche.

-Non pas de tout, en fait, je ne fais pas encore partis de leur groupe, et je ne crois pas l'intégré, et je ne juge pas les gens sur des rumeurs basé sur leur personne puisque cela peut s'avéré faux…Lui répondis-je un peu frustré du jugement rapide de ma guide.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer. S'excusa-t-elle

-Ce n'est pas grave, je peu comprendre j'ai vécu la même chose lorsque je vivais en ville. Lui dis-je d'un air rêveur. Elle me regarda intriguer.

-On est arrivé. Me dit-elle.

-Merci.

-Ce n'est rien, j'espère que l'on pourra ce revoir en passant moi ces Konan… Elle me fit un léger signe de main puis rentra dans sa chambre à l'autre bout du couloir.

J'entrai dans la mienne, me mis en pyjamas et me glissai sous ma couette, je baillai puis fermai ma lumière, je tombai dans un lourd sommeil sans rêve…

…

Je sais ça m'a pris du temps avant de rajouter un chapitre mais je n'avais pas trop le temps ces temps-ci (période d'exam -_-) En tout cas bonne vacances à tout ceux/celles qui sont maintenant en vacs et bonne continuité à ceux qui sont encore en classe^^

Le Chapitre 4 ne devrait pas trop tarder


	4. Aujourd'hui

Jour7 6h25am

BANG!BANG!BANG! Tel est le bruit de quelqu'un qui cogne à votre porte juste 5min avant que votre réveil sonne. J'ouvris un œil, puis deux et je me dirigeai lentement vers la porte dans mon super pyjamas blanc en rouge. J'ouvris la porte tout en baillant à la tête de Naruto qui se tenait devant ma porte déjà habillé en uniforme. Je le regardai, me frottai les yeux pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas puis je lui fit signe d'entrer, une fois à l'intérieur, il s'assit sur ma chaise de bureau puis me regarda au fond de mes yeux givré.

-Désolé, tu sais pour hier, je veux dire, Sasuke, sur les règles, il ne voulait pas être bête avec toi, mes quand ça vient à parler sur ce sujet il n'aime pas que l'on si éternise, comprend le, son frère est dans l'Akatsuki et ces lui qui a tué leur clan au grand complet, Sasuke en a toujours voulu à son frère à cause de cela. Je le comprends…Et il ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre vive une situation qui pourrait ressembler à celle qu'il à vécu plus ou moins. De plus Konoha comporterait beaucoup moins de monde si ceux-ci irais socialiser avec les Akatsukis et… et aussi, Okami je tiens beaucoup à toi et je ne veux pas que quelque chose de grave t'arrive… Commença-t-il…

Je lui fis un sourire tendre.

-Naruto, ce que tu me dis me vas droit au cœur, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais tu sais je suis capable de me défendre toute seule, rien de grave pourrais m'arriver et je sais que si un jour ça arriverais je sais que je pourrais compter sur ton soutien et celui de tout le monde, seulement, je n'ai jamais fais partis d'un groupe avant aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas sure de vouloir prendre un engagement quel qu'il soit, j'aime être en votre compagnie je sais que vous me faites confiance et je vous en suis reconnaissante, me brimé de ma liberté n'est pas quelque chose à faire. Mais je te promets que je ferai attention à moi. Par contre, je ne te garanti rien à propos de L'Akatsuki. D'accord ? Lui demandais-je

Avant même que je pus faire quoi que ce soit, il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant un peu fort.

-Merci Okami…Et désolé d'avoir fait irruption dans ta chambre si tôt le matin. Il rit un peu puis me lâcha. On se revoit en cours! Cria-t-il avant de claquer ma porte. Je re ballai et e me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche puis j'enfilai mon uniforme, pris mes livres et parti vers le local de math pour un cours avec Mr Hayate Gekko, celui qui tousse pendant tous sont cours. Lui, il nous donnait des devoir pas faisable avec des drôle de formule super compliqué mais à la fin la réponse finissait toujours par être zéro ou un, à croire qu'il fait exprès pour nous compliquer la vie. Je marchais dans les corridors qui serpentait, les portes toujours différentes les unes des autres, je montai les escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'aux quatrième étage puis pris la dernière porte sur ma droite, j'entrai dans le local qui était presque vide, il y avait seulement Naruto qui était assit à son bureau, mais les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et la cloche non plus.

-Aujourd'hui classe nous allons continuer les exercices d'hier et corriger votre devoir…Quelqu'un voudrait bien nous faire le plaisir de nous faire part de sa réponse…, Mais ce dernier fut coupé par Suigetsu.

-La réponse ces soit un ou zéro, vous donner toujours des d'voir qui donne c'te résultat l'a,

-Mr Houzuki, je n'accepterai pas une autre irruption de vous et votre arrogance dans ma classe la prochaine fois ces dehors chez la directrice! Cria Mr Gekko complètement fou de rage par le commentaire de son élève.

La plus part des élèves riait derrière leurs livres et même moi je trouvais ça marrant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire vous ingrat étudiant qui ne veulent rien savoir! S'époumona-t-il devant sa classe dont les rires ne font que doubler, il était complètement désespéré, il se retourna vers son tableau en marmonnant puis continua sa leçon, «Pourquoi je suis venu travailler ici, j'aurais pus être médecin. Non trop de trouble. Pourquoi pas police. Nan trop de boulot. Alors pompier! Nan je me ferais appeler pendant la nuit… Finalement, je crois que ce que je fais me convient parfaitement… » Pensa-t-il en soupirant.

La cloche ne tarda pas à sonner la fin du cours, maintenant ces l'heure d'un autre passionnant cours de gym, nan je plaisante, ces nul. Vu que le gymnase était à l'autre bout de l'école je dut courir pour me rendre au vestiaire pour ne pas être en retard, j'eu juste le temps de me changer, m'attacher les cheveux et d'arriver dans le gym juste avant que la cloche sonne, mais apparemment seul Lee et moi nous étions dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure, je soupirai d'exaspération et en attendant que tout les autres soit arriver, j'eu le temps de compter les 1365 tuiles sur le plafond du gym. Ensuite, lorsque le cours fut réellement commencer, Guy nous expliqua qu'il devait nous faire faire du sport d'équipe pour un des critères d'évaluation alors nous allions jouer foot et Guy pris soin de choisir du chef d'équipe, Tobi&Sasori furent les chefs d'équipe, je vu du coin de l'œil que Sasuke bouillonnait de rage à l'idée qu'il allait devoir peut être devoir coopéré avec son frère, mais aussi d'excitation parce qu'il pourrait peut être avoir la chance d'affronter son frère et les équipe se furent assez vite, les voici :

Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Pain, Juugo, Kidomaru, Konan, Karin, Choji, Shikamaru et Ino dans l'équipe1

Hinata était arbitre avec Guy et l'équipe deux :

Sasori, Tenten, Kimimaro, Okami, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Kisame, Kakuzu, Itachi, Hidan, Suigetsu, Sakon, Jirobo et Tayuya.

La partie commença doucement, ils jouaient tous règlementaire jusqu'au moment ou Zetsu disparu dans le plancher avec le ballon pour réapparaitre près de notre but que tous ce mirent à utiliser leur dons à profit passant des armes blanches à courir aussi vite que votre ombre, faire glisser ses adversaire sur une flaque d'eau glacer, il eu un temps ou Lee botta le ballon si fort qu'il traversa le mur après avoir fait de même avec le filet, c'était fantastique, ils avaient transformer ce sports tout banale en un sport digne d'un film de science fiction qui a couté des millions, de voir le terrain exploser de partout, voir les flammes, le vent et l'eau se combattre dans la vivacité des joueurs, pour ma part j'était défense et je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire puisque la balle était toujours au centre du jeu et elle n'en sortirais pas pour un bout de temps. Pendant quelque seconde je voulus faire comme eu utilisé mais dons à profit, pour m'amuser, mais je refoulai cette idée tout de suite. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, oui je l'avoue, j'ai peur de les utiliser, je sais qu'ici j'ai le droit mais j'ai encore peur, j'aurai toujours peur, je ne veux pas que ça recommence…Juste à y penser, j'avais envie d'aller me réfugier dans mon coin pleurer et y mourir. Le ballon arriva vers moi et je le bottai de l'autre coté de la salle avec toute la force que je pouvais normalement généré. Le cours finit et la partie était de 1-0 en faveur de notre équipe, le seul but marqué par Lee. Guy nous avait laissé partir 20 min à l'avance pour que nous ayons le temps de prendre une douche avant le dîner, je trainai un peu sur le chemin des vestiaires, je pris mon temps dans la douche, et je partis des vestiaires en dernier, en chemin de la cafétéria, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas très faim, donc je pris seulement une orange puis je partis dans ma chambre pour me changer les idées. Arriver à destination, j'ouvris mon ordinateur et je fis mes devoirs que l'on m'avais donné ce matin avec Mr Hayate qui nous avait donner le double du travail pour l'arrogance de Suigetsu, moi qui croyait que j'aurais finis à la cloche, je m'était tromper, j'eu finis 30min à l'avance. J'étais complètement ennuyer, et je décidai d'aller prendre une petite marche dans les corridors, je marchais, dans les corridors assombris par l'orage qui tonnait dehors, j'entendais la pluie s'abattre sur les carreaux de fenêtre, mon regard c'était poser sur le plancher de bois d'une couleur plutôt foncer qui n'arrangeait rien à mettre un peu de lumière dans ces sombre couloirs ou seulement le bruit de la pluie et de mes pas résonnait, lorsque je m'arrêtai, j'entendais parfois l'éco lointain du silence, le silence et la solitude avait toujours été de bon amis pour moi, ils me permettaient de me remettre les idées en place et de pouvoir me détendre.

Pendant ce temps à la cafétéria…

-Hey Hinata aurais-tu vu Okami, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le cours de gym j'espère que tout va bien…Dit Naruto.

-N…Non…N…Naruto, je ne l'ai pas vu…Répondit-t-elle.

-C'est vrai ce n'est pas son habitude de ne pas venir dîner, quelqu'un devrais aller la chercher…Proposa Neji.

-J…je vais y aller, s'empressa Hinata.

-D'accord, reviens vite…Naruto lui fit un grand sourire, qui fit presque évanouir Hinata, mais elle tenu bon.

Ces alors qu'Hinata parti à la recherche de Okami, elle commença par aller voir dans sa chambre mais sa porte était entre ouverte et elle n'y était pas, alors Hinata se mis à serpenter dans les couloirs désert à la recherche de son amie. En fait Hinata n'avait fait ça que parce que peut-être qu'après Naruto la remarquerait un peu plus, oui elle était amoureuse de Naruto depuis qu'elle était toute petite mais il n'avait jamais trop porté attention à elle. Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs jusqu'au moment ou elle…

Pendant ce temps…

J'étais perdu dans mes penser, je m'étais arrêté devant une fenêtre pour regarder la pluie tomber et profiter du moment présent. Tout était calme, mais, quelque seconde plus tard, j'entendis un cri persan ensuite, j'entendis des pas de course dans ma direction, la pression montait et je vu surgir du tournant près de moi Hinata, qui avait l'air apeurer et elle était blesser au bras, une plaie béante et sanguinolente trônait sur son bras gauche qu'elle tenait pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement, j'eu juste le temps d'éviter les deux projectiles que l'on m'avais lancer avant qu'il ne se plante dans le mur, embrochant avec eux mon collier en cristal bleu, je tournai la tête vers mon asseyant, puis je reçus un violent coup dans l'estomac qui me projeta à terre.

-Tu vaux mieux que ça aller ne sois pas morte de peur.

Je ne réagis pas, mon corps était paralyser.

-Pff…Sale créature je sais de quoi tu es capable alors viens de te gêne pas, sinon moi je vais en finir avec toi…

Il continua son monologue mais un seul mot, eu un effet : créature, des souvenirs me défila devant les yeux, puis il y eu un flash rouge, puis plus rien, seulement la pluie qui tombe sur les fenêtres, j'avais le souffle court, Hinata me regardait avec stupeur, puis je baissai les yeux sur celui qui avait voulu m'attaquer, il était l'a, gisant au sol, son corps, inerte, vide, laissais très bien voir le manque de vie dans son intérieur. Je pris tout simplement mon collier, le mis, puis resta figé devant le mur. J'entendis des voix se rapprocher d'ici, c'était Neji, et les autres, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent je m'étais écrasé au sol dut à la douleur dans mon estomac. Ensuite je me rappelle seulement de m'être éveiller dans l'infirmerie. Je mis mes chaussures et ne pris même pas la peine de salué l'infirmière, je passai devant la salle commune ou tout mes «amis» était installés lorsqu'ils me virent passer, ils me regardèrent avec dégout tous sauf Naruto, qui avait un air désolé, mais il détourna le regard lui aussi. Je senti mon cœur se briser en pièce en les voyants me renié de la sorte. Eux qui disait que je serais toujours la bienvenue mon œil. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de les voir me regarder ainsi, alors je partis en courant, et je n'en étais pas très fière mais je ne trouvais pas d'autre chose à faire. Je sortis dehors à la pluie battante certaine que personne ne viendrait me chercher ici, assise sur les marches de marbre ruisselantes d'eau de pluie. J'étais tremper et gelé jusqu'à la moelle de mes os, mais ce n'était pas important, maintenant j'étais seule. Revenu au point de départ. Je regardai au loin mais je ne vus rien, que de la pluie et rien d'autre. Soudain, comme par magie, la pluie avait cessé mais seulement au dessus de ma tête il pleuvait encore en bas des marches je n'en revenais pas mais quelques secondes plus tard je compris…

-Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors par ce temps, tu risque d'attraper froid, Dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir qui c'était, et je crois que j'aurais soupçonné bien des gens de venir mais lui, jamais j'aurais cru, et pourtant il se tenait l'a devant moi, parapluie à la main gauche et me tendant sa main droite pour m'aider à ma relever, je la pris avec plaisir, je me sentais beaucoup mieux et pourtant rien n'avait changé autour de moi, je plongeai mon regard de givre dans ses pupilles chocolaté et puis…

-Merci… Sasori…

Je le remerciai

Aujourd'hui, un homme est mort par ma faute…

Aujourd'hui, ceux à qui j'avais fais un peu confiance m'avait trahi…

Et…

Aujourd'hui, pendant que j'avais besoin d'aide, dans ma détresse, un homme que l'on croyait hostile fut le seul à me venir en aide…

…

Ouais tout ça en 2 petites heures!

À la prochaine

Reviews ?


	5. Ruko

_Que de ténèbres, un monde sans début, ni fin, sans limites et frontière, un monde dévasté par la haine, la honte, l'avarice et la colère. Un gouffre sans fond. Souffle court, je cours sans savoir ou mes pas me guide, je commence à perdre espoirs de trouver une sortie. Mon regard scrute attentivement l'endroit, sans rien y trouver. Et pourtant mes pieds sentent que je marche sur quelque chose de solide. J'essaie de trouver appuie sur se que je pourrais appeler un mur, puis je le longe ne sachant ou il me mènera, le paysage change autour de moi, je ne pourrais dire ce qu'il y a de changer puisque tout à la même teinte de noir, le mur finis, et une torche faisant un peu de lumière, éclairait la pièce circulaire je fis quelque pas en avant, puis m'arrêtai devant une porte entrouverte. La curiosité me poussa à l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Je regardai droits devant ou deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent brutalement, me faisant reculer et tomber dans un gouffre, une deuxième fois… J'atterrie doucement sur mes pieds. Au fond du couloir ténèbres, je vois la lumière, j'y cours, je la sens m'envelopper avec chaleur. Mes yeux prirent le temps de s'habituer à la clarté, cherchant quelque chose qui n'y était pas, dans la lumière qu'avait éclaircit les ténèbres, le chaos d'une scène me laissa sans mot, l'espoir fur vain, balayé par la peur et le désarroi, tombant à genoux devant ce spectacle macabre. Un puissant rugissement retentis dans l'écho du temps et comme elle était arrivé, la scène disparue en poussière dans mille et un éclats de verres…_

Jour8 8ham

Je me réveillai, essoufflé, tremblante et grelottante de sueur froide, je remerciai mon réveil mentalement de m'avoir fait sortir de l'a. J'y jetai un coup d'œil, il indiquait 8h «Merde je suis en retard! » paniquais-je pendant deux minutes, avant que je ne me rende compte que nous étions samedi, je fus soulagé de cette réalisation. Je me laissai retomber dans mes couvertures me repassant certains événements de la veille. Et tout aussi étrange que cela en avait l'air, pour moi tout commençait à prendre un sens pour la plus parts toujours indécis et plonger dans un épais brouillard de questions sans réponse, mais tout en sachant qu'au bout du chemin, les réponses viendraient d'elles même. Si tout paraissait noir comme le rêve, lumière finirais par venir même si elle doit être sombre, c'est la leçon j'ai appris de la journée précédente, je m'étais retrouvé en proie lorsque j'avais tué cet homme, tout comme lorsque mes amis m'ont renié pour cette raison. Mais dans l'effroi des ténèbres, quelqu'un est allé à sa rencontre, aussi sombre que sa lumière fut, ce fut assez pour me redonnez raison. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, pourtant je ne daignai pas un mouvement pour m'y rendre. Je restai l'a, étendu, sous mes couverture à être perdu dans mes songes bien consciente que je devrais un jour sortir pour me nourrir sans quoi je pourrais périr, par contre je pouvais jeuner pendant beaucoup de temps, mes seulement si je suis plonger dans le sommeil. Qui finit par venir de lui-même quelques minutes plus tard… Et la journée passa, le soir finis par se pointé sur l'après midi ennuager. Dans la nuit noire, un rêve vint visiter mon sommeil…

_Le soleil brillait de toute sa splendeur sur la colline, qui reluisait encore de gouttelettes fraiche de roser matinal. Un vent doux du sud vint déplacer les longues mèches ébène de mes cheveux. Assise sur un rocher à regarder l'horizon avec appréhension. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que j'avais apprivoisés mes dons, après avoir chassées les craintes de les utiliser. Et cela faisait six ans que l'incident c'était produit. Je ne vivais seule, j'avais la compagnie de Ruko, un vieux loup qui depuis six ans me suivait. Lorsqu'il m'avait rencontré, il était encore jeune, mais maintenant, la vieillesse le gagnait tranquillement et bientôt il ne serait plus apte à me suivre et dans ce moment l'a je resterai avec le vieux sage comme je le qualifiais pour lui faire passer de beau jours avant qu'il ne rende l'âme. Juste cette idée me mettait une larme à l'œil, je n'avais aucune envie de voir mon seul ami disparaitre, j'avais appris son langage et je pouvais communiquer avec lui, il pouvait être cruel et sens scrupule quand il fallait qu'il le soit mais au fond il était doux comme un agneau. Je me levai de mon rocher puis marchai vers la forêt. J'arrivai dans notre petit campement de fortune je marchai vers le feu lorsqu'un coup de feu retenti dans ma direction, je fermis les yeux un instant attendant ma mort. Un bruit lourd me fit ouvrir les yeux. Devant moi, se tenait Ruko effondré au sol, mort, la balle lui avait transpercé le crâne. Je m'effondrai au sol larmoyante, détruite, je pris son corps sans vie dans mes bras puis je le serrai tout en le berçant comme pour endormir un enfant, la douleur qui me fendait le cœur était si intense que pour le moment, tout autour de moi semblait disparaitre ne laissant que moi et mon ami défunt. Je m'étais évanoui avec son corps dans mes bras c'était la dernière fois que je le voyait pour le reste de ma vie, cette dernière étreinte restera gravé dans ma mémoire pour le reste de mon existence comme toutes ces années passer à ses coter. À mon réveil je n'étais plus dans ma forêt un Ruko n'était plus la j'étais attacher dans une pièce froide, sombre et sans lumière. Un porte dans le haut des marches d'escaliers s'ouvrit. Et c'est ainsi que le châtiment divins débuta le tourment de l'histoire qui n'a pas de fin._

Je fut réveiller de ce rêve par quelqu'un qui cognait à la porte, je me sentais fiévreuse et jetai un coup d'œil à mon cadrent qui indiquait qu'il était 19h et que nous étions…Lundi ! J'avais dormi plus de deux jours entiers. Par politesse j'allai répondre à la porte, je l'ouvrit et tombai, sur Sasori qui me regardait avec un air perplexe.

-Je pensais pas que t'allait réagir si mal…Se nota-t-il à lui-même assez bas pour pas que je l'entende, Tu pourrais au moins te nourrir et aller en cours… Me réprimanda-t-il.

J'était surprise et touché de voir qu'au moins une personne sur cette terre se souciait minimalement de moi, même si ce n'était peut-être pas amicale, cela me rassura un peu, mais en même temps, ce qu'il me dit me rappela Ruko qui quand il m'avait trouvé avait pris cette habitude de me parler ainsi si je ne me nourrissait pas bien au quelque chose du genre. À elle seule, cette penser, détruit en un instant toutes les années ou je m'étais efforcée à l'oublier, cette fois s'en était trop, je m'écroulai en sol, en larme, cela faisait quatre ans qu'il m'avait quitté pour un monde meilleur, et en se moment même ma seule et unique envie était de mourir seulement pour aller le rejoindre et faire en sorte que tout soit comme avant. Sasori qui lui avait regardé la scène quand même assez surpris de ma réaction fut pris d'un brin de compassion en voyant ma grande tristesse, il ferma la porte, s'assis à coter de moi et attendis, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre que je me sois calmé, je finis par accoter ma tête sur son épaule ce qui m'aida un peu. Bien des minutes plus tard, lorsque tout mes sanglots furent stoppés, il pris la parole.

-Tu n'es pas obliger d'en parler, je ne t'y oblige pas mais si tu veux, tu peux, et je t'écouterai. Me dit-il d'une voix calme. Mais seul le silence lui répondit, pourtant cela lui suffisait pour comprendre le message. Les minutes passèrent et il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, il voulu se lever et m'annoncer son départ qu'il vit que ce ne serait pas nécessaire, je m'étais déjà rendormis profondément. Il soupira, surement d'exaspération, avant de me porter jusqu'à mon lit ou il me déposa et repartis à pas feutrer comme ceux d'un chat, de l'a d'où il venait.

Je me réveillai tôt ce matin l'a, bénissant les dieux de m'avoir laissé dormir en paix. Nous étions mardi et j'avais grand besoin d'une douche, je me dépêcher d'aller en prendre une. Ça faisait du bien de se sentir propre. Sorti et habiller, je n'étais pas sur de vouloir sortir de ma chambre encore aujourd'hui, pourtant mon estomac me disait le contraire, il était pas encore le vrai temps d'aller déjeuner pourtant je me rendis à la cafétéria et j'y trouvai de quoi me remplir la panse, quelque minutes après avoir terminer, un gars de ma classe, Suigetsu arriva en courant vers moi…

-Okami, ça fait trois jours que je te cherche! La directrice veut te voir dans son bureau, et tout de suite! S'époumona-t-il

-Ça ne t'étais pas passé par la tête que j'aurais pus être dans ma chambre ?

-Ehh…Non pas vraiment. Avoua-t-il.

Je soupirai et je partis en direction du bureau de la directrice, ça ne me surprenais pas du tout qu'elle veuille me voir, j'avais quand même tué quelqu'un. Mais j'étais tout de même contente du fait que je manque au moins le premier cours de la journée. Je montai donc tous les escaliers pour m'y rendre. Je m'arrêtai devant le bureau de Shizune qui me fit signe d'attendre. Tsunade était apparemment en train de faire la morale à un élève. Lorsque l'élève sorti elle m'invita à entrer.

-Entre Okami…Dit-elle calmement.

Je m'assis sur une chaise devant son bureau.

-Tu sais bien que tes actes ne resterons impunis, mais pour le moment j'aimerais savoir ce qui c'est passer. Continua-t-elle.

Je lui racontai donc tout ce qui s'était passé cette journée le dans le moindre détail.

-Alors cela aurai été par pure légitime défense?, me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui totalement, vous pouvez même demander à Hinata, dis-je.

-C'est déjà fait, par contre elle n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui s'étais passé, elle s'était cogner la tête. Par contre tu sais bien qu'il faudra en avertir au moins un de tes parent, continua-t-elle.

-J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas en mesure de les contacter… Ils sont morts depuis bien longtemps…

-Alors j'avertirai un autre membre de votre famille, ou votre responsable en dehors de cet établissement. Dit-elle

Je lui adressai mon expression la plus noir, je n'aimais pas que l'on parle de responsable ou quelque chose du genre, ça ne faisait que me rapporter de mauvais souvenirs.

-Je vois alors en dehors d'ici vous n'avez personne? Demanda-t-elle.

Je lui fis signe que non de la tête. Elle soupira.

-Vu la situation tu t'en tirera qu'avec un avertissement, mais il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance, je me fais bien comprendre?

-Oui madame…

Elle me fis signe de partir, et je m'exécutai, sans un mot de plus, j'avais manquer le premier cours de la journée, mais je devais me rendre au deuxième dans les minutes qui suivait. C'était un cours d'anglais avec Kakashi Hatake. J'entrai dans la classe, je sentais qu'il y avait plusieurs regards posé sur moi, je ne leur portai aucune attention. Et J'attendis que la cloche sonne. Elle ne tarda pas, et le cours pus commencer. Mr Hatake, parlait sans qu'on puisse le comprendre à cause de son masque, c'était des plus ennuyeux, je croyais que j'allais me rendormir. Mais la cloche du dîner m'en empêcha. Je pris un maigre repas puis quitta les lieux de la cafétéria, je n'étais pas alaise avec les tout ces gens qui me regardais… Le cours d'après fut un cours de biologie, un cours que j'appréciais seulement parce que j'étais avec Itachi et que les gens évitais de le regarder à cause d'une certaine rumeur qu'il pouvait tuer d'un seul regard, dans mon cas je n'étais pas encore morte, mais je m'en fichais un peu, la mort était douce et agréable comparé à tout ces regards qui sauf en présence de mon équipier de biologie m'étais épargné pour près d'une heure et demi. Le prochain cours fut mon cours d'art ou j'étais trop occuper à faire ce qu'on me demandait pour prêter, mon attention au vingt paire d'yeux qui me regardait. Lorsque j'eu terminée quelques minutes avant la fin du cours je jetai un regard sur Sasori, qui tourna la tête sachant que quelqu'un le regardait, puis aussi surprenant que ça pouvait paraitre, me fit un sourire, et pas un faux, un vrai sourire, sincère. J'en fus abasourdie dans la première minute mais je m'y fis à l'idée, en même temps cela me réchauffa un peu le cœur. Le soir vint bien vite, et ce fus le temps pour moi de dormir, aujourd'hui avait été une journée des plus constructive, même si les gens ne me voyait plus de la même façon, au-delà des ces ténèbres, se trouvait une lumière…

Fin du chapitre 5, les chapitres 6-7-8-9 sont déjà planifier et dons vous n'aurez pas à trop attendre entre les prochaines publications^^

Okami 360

Review ?


	6. La Promesse du Sang

Et les jours passèrent, les semaines, puis elles laissèrent place à ce nouveau mois qui débutais cela faisait un mois déjà que l'incident c'était produit au sein de l'établissement. Et mon entourage avait changer depuis, surtout du coter des gens avec qui je passais la majorité de mon temps, par exemple, deux semaine après l'évènement, j'avais réussis à entretenir une petite conversation avec Itachi qui en dehors de son masque de glace était de très bonne compagnie, ensuite il m'a présenter à Kisame, ou plutôt ces lui qui est venu de lui-même, ce gars qui fait près de six pied de haut et aux allure de requin est quelqu'un de très blagueur, et adore plaisanté. Puis il y avait Konan qui quelques jours après c'était pointé, elle est des plus sympathique et Pain, je le voyais souvent avec Konan, tout deux disait être de très bon amis, pourtant ça paraissait vraiment trop que cela allait au-delà d'une simple amitié même si eux ne s'en rendait pas compte, Deidara entrait quelque fois dans le décor mais je ne le côtoyais pas beaucoup, ça me rendait un peu mal alaise d'être en sa compagnie puisqu'il était le cousin de Naruto. Et, il y avait toujours Sasori, qui me tenait compagnie et vise versa, je passais le clair de mon temps avec lui, on ne se parlait pas beaucoup mais cela ne me dérangeais pas le moindre du monde, j'appréciais le silence. Je ne connaissais pas tout les membres de l'Akatsuki, mais je pouvais dire que ceux avec qui je partageais mon temps, pourraient-être qualifiés d'amis.

Fin du premier mois… 6h30am…

Le réveil sonna l'heure de se lever, je l'éteignis puis me je me laissai retomber sur mon oreiller pour encore deux minutes, je finis par aller prendre ma douche et je m'habillai en hâte. Aujourd'hui était une journée spécial, c'était le début d'une semaine de congé, et tout les élèves qui le souhaitait pouvait aller passer ces mini vacances à l'extérieur. J'avais des choses à réglé dans un petit village plus au sud nommé Sharui, rien de très important en sois comme voyage comparé à Kisame qui avait décidé d'aller en croisière dans l'océan Indien et il avait fait de Itachi son compagnon de voyage, qui n'avait pas tardé à accepter son offre. Je sorti de ma chambre, bien décidé à aller déjeuner puis me mettre en route. J'avais pris la décision de faire le trajet à pied, qui me prendrait une bonne journée pour atteindre le petit village en montagne, hissé sur un vaste plateau rocheux composé de plaines, de collines et de forêt. Je mangeai un bon déjeuner, pour m'assurer de pouvoir me rendre au village avant de remanger, je m'étais apporté un peu d'argent, pas une fortune mais assez pour me payer un bon repas pour quelque jours, je n'avais pas assez pour me payer un logis et donc je dormirai à la belle étoile. Je hissé un petit sac à dos sur mes épaule et je traversai les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie, ou je trouvai Sasori accoté sur une des colonnes de marbre de l'entrer.

-Sasori, toi tu vas ou pour les vacances? Lui demandais-je par curiosité

-Nulle part, Répondit-il, Et toi?

-Moi je me rends dans un petit village nommé Sharui, Lui répondis-je, il me regarda deux minutes puis il repris.

-Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret, mais pourrais-je t'accompagner ?

-Mais bien sur, je serais heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie pour le voyage, Lui répondis-je.

Il sourit et commença à me suivre sur la route qui menait vers cette petite péninsule du sud, les premières heures de route furent sur un terrain plat qui fut remplacer pendant la troisième heure par un terrain rocailleux en pente douce. Les routes était mal entretenu, vu la pauvreté des environs, mais elle était toujours fonctionnel et quelque fois nous croisions un marchand avec sa petite caravane tiré par un cheval. Rien n'avait changé depuis que les temps moderne était arrivé, personne de possédait un voiture et les gens ne savait pas ce qu'était la télévision, mais cela ne les affectait pas, pour la plus part, ils vivaient heureux d'agriculture et d'élevage avec leur famille. Vers le début de l'après midi, La pente devint de plus en plus abrupte et nous avions quelque petite difficulté à bien progresser, le soleil tapait avec une agréable ardeur sur les environs, et lorsque le soir arriva nous pûmes prendre un bon repas mérité dans une auberge de Sharui. Ce soir c'étais la pleine lune et elle illuminait de sa lumière blanchâtre les champs environnants, l'automne arrivait à sa fin et l'hiver de tarderais pas à laisser sa trace même si on se trouvait plus au sud, la hauteur de la montagne compensait et les hivers était très beau par ici, la neige recouvrait les champs et forêt qui devenait des forêts blanches, vu la hauteur de la montagne, très peu de nuage venait caché les rayons du soleil qui faisait briller de mille feu les flocons, tandis que le soir, la lune éclairait de sa lumière douce les champs, par contre les tempête se faisait très rudes, et les habitants pouvait rester coincer dans leur maison pour une bonne semaine. Comme je l'avais prévu, nous dormîmes à la belle étoile dans un champ qui bordait le village. Le lendemain matin, nous nous rendîmes après un bon déjeuner, un peu à l'écart du village, et à près d'un kilomètre plus loin ce dressait une maison en rondins de bois qui en manque d'entretien commençais à pourrir sous les moisissures, les marche menant à la porte n'était pas des plus solide elle craquèrent sous mon poids. Le perron était glissant et la porte était enfoncer de l'intérieur. Une odeur des plus désagréables se faisait sentir de l'intérieur. J'entrai dans l'endroit qui était complètement saccagé, les meubles était tous détruit. J'entrai dans le salon et passai par-dessus un corps à moitié décomposer par le temps. C'était à l'origine un corps humain mais maintenant il ressemblait seulement à un gros tat d'os et de chair toujours en putréfaction, se qui expliquait l'odeur. J'avais demandé, par respect, à Sasori de rester dehors, pour m'attendre. Il y avait une petite porte au fond, la seule qui tenait toujours debout. J'ouvris cette porte et entrai dans la petite pièce. La trônait tout les trophées de chasse de l'homme qui était mort dans son salon. Mais cet homme était braconnier, les têtes d'animaux exposer dans l'endroit était celle de lynx, de couguars, de loup et d'autre prédateur diverse. Monter sur un petit promontoire une peau grise foncé marqué de poils blancs était étalé là, les os de l'animal avait été placé tout en désordre à coter de celle-ci. La raison de mon retour ici était simple, il y a bien longtemps quand Ruko est mort, le braconnier avait pris son corps pendant que j'étais dans l'inconscience, ne pouvant prendre la tête puisque la balle avait abimé les tissu, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de récupéré la peau et les os seulement. Quand je suis parti de cet endroit je n'avais pas eu le temps de les récupéré, et en souvenir de mon vieil ami, j'avais décidé de partir à la première occasion qui se présenterais pour aller reprendre ce qui avait été pris. Sa fourrure avait pourtant gardé la même odeur de cèdre d'autrefois et son pelage était toujours aussi doux. Je glissai la peau et les os de mon ami dans mon sac et sorti de la maison en rondin. J'avais dis à Sasori pour Ruko, parce que je savais très bien qu'il n'en parlerait pas et qu'il pouvait d'une certaine manière comprendre. En sortant, je m'étais sentie soulagé d'un immense poids qui pesait depuis trop longtemps sur mes épaules. Avant de partir de la cours de l'endroit, je décidai de faire quelque chose qui depuis toujours me terrorisait mais qu'aujourd'hui je tenais à faire j'usai de mes dons pour allumer un gigantesque brasier sur la maison qui fut réduit en cendre. Ensuite je rejoignis mon compagnon qui était déjà sur le chemin du village. L'après midi était avancé et je regardais les rares nuages qui passait dans le ciel bleu. Cette nuit l'a, lorsque je m'étais assuré que mon compagnon de voyage dormait je parti en direction de l'orée de la forêt pas très loin de la bordure d'arbre, il y avait une petite clairière, et un campement y était dresser, c'était l'a que quatre ans auparavant Ruko et moi avions élu domicile pour un cours laps de temps. Rien n'avait changé à part que le feu était éteint et qu'il ne restait plus de nourriture sur place. J'allais voir dans la tente ce qu'il restait d'outil et à ma grande surprise tout était encore l'a. Je pris une espèce de pelle fait en os de daim et je creusai e un trou l'a ou Ruko avait l'habitude de faire sa sieste l'après midi. Le trou assez gros, j'y déposai les ossements dans le fond ainsi qu'un gâteau au saumon que j'avais fait exprès pour l'occasion, c'était sa gâterie préféré. Je ne pouvais pas me séparé de sa peau, je voulais la gardé pour toujours avoir un souvenir de lui avec moi. Je remis la terre sur le trou et je plaçai une pierre lice sur le dessus de là ou il reposait maintenant en paix. Pour terminer, j'allais chercher une dague qui était restée dans la tente et ouvris à la verticale une petite plaie de quelques centimètres d'où un filet de sang se laissa tomber sur la tombe. En faisant ceci, j'avais promis à Ruko de revenir un jour, c'était une promesse lié par le sang. Je pensai la plaie qui reluisait toujours, puis repartis en direction du champ, lorsque j'y arrivai, je mis étendis, regardant les étoiles briller. Le lendemain à l'aube, nous partîmes pour retourner à l'école, les vacances se finissaient bientôt et je voulais prendre un peu de repos avant de recommencer les cours. Le chemin du retour ce fit sans encombre, la plus part des élèves était rentré eux aussi quelques jours d'avances dont par exemple Deidara qui était parti faire un petit tour au Fuji-Yama, un volcan du japon. Et était rentré hier matin aux petites heures, je marchai dans les couloirs vide pour me rendre à ma chambre, bien contente de pouvoir dormir dans un lit, je pris une douche, me mis un pyjama et sorti la peau de Ruko de mon sac. Puis je me mis sous ma couette et puis m'endormis avec la peau de mon vieil ami sous les bras. Ce soir là, le vent était doux et venait du sud, parfois on croyait entendre le hurlement lointain d'un loup qui remerciait quelqu'un de l'avoir libéré de sa prison spirituelle, il pouvait maintenant dormir éternellement en paix. Sachant très bien qu'on n'avait plus besoin de lui sur le monde physique, Ruko continuerait tout de même à veiller sur Okami, pour le restant de son éternité.

Il est un peu plus court que le précédent mais je ne savais plus quoi rajouté…

Review ?


	7. Châtiment Divin

Jour42...13h15, Cours de Français

Le professeur parlais devant la classe, exprimant son grand mécontentement des résultats du dernière examen, ça durais depuis que la cloche avait sonné et apparemment n'allait pas s'arrêté avant la fin du cours. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à suivre en se moment, la raison était simple, ces dernier jour j'étais insomniaque je n'avais pas fermé l'œil depuis le début de la semaine, ce que je revoyais dans mon sommeil était tellement horrible que je préférais éviter de dormir. J'avais de grosses cernes sous les yeux et mon teint était si pâle qu'il pourrait être bleuté. La nuit pour me tenir debout, je buvais du café, il y avait une distributrice au fond du couloir près des dortoirs. On avait un cours d'éduc après celui de français, je ne sais pas si je tenir encore bien longtemps à ce rythme l'a. Et le professeur continua de sermonner les élèves. Je le regardais faire le long en large de la classe devant son bureau, c'était pas très amusant, il parlait un peu trop fort à mon goût, je baillai et mes yeux se fermait tranquillement, «juste une petite minute » me dis-je…La cloche me réveilla en sursaut. Au moins ça réveil…

- Woah, le manque de sommeil ne te va pas du tout! Me dit Hidan tout en me riant au nez.

Arf, oui, j'avais oublier de vous dire que j'avais fais connaissance avec cet énergumène immortel qui se mutilait à longueur de journée acclamant un dieu nommé Jashin, qui selon moi, n'existe même pas. Pauvre gars, il délire complètement…Il y avait aussi Kakuzu qui pour quelque pièce ferait n'importe quoi, c'était l'avarice incarné, plus avare que ça, tu meures. Je me levai de mon bureau et me dirigeai vers, la porte mais je fus stoppé par notre professeur…

-Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, tu devrais peut-être aller voir l'infirmière. Me dit-il

-Non, ça va aller…Lui répondis-je sans pour autant le convaincre.

-Si il y a un problème n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

-Hun…Fis-je en partant d'un pas lent et mal assuré.

Le cours d'éducation physique passa à une lenteur vraiment trop démesurée selon moi. J'avais l'impression de voir tout au ralenti, et même cette fois ci, le café avait décidé de ne pas avoir d'effet. À mon teint seul suffis à Guy pour me dispenser de faire son cours, j'étais alors assis sur un des bans ornant le gymnase regardant les autres élèves faire une cours à relais. J'entendais chaque pas qui se faisait dans cette salle, la tête accoté sur le mur derrière moi, les bras reposé sur mes cuisses et les paupières lourdes, je m'efforçais du mieux que je pouvais à rester dans le monde du réel. Si le rêve était l'enfer, alors ici, c'est le paradis, je regardai l'horloge, seulement quelques minutes avant la fin du cours.

Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac… DRING!

Et c'est avec une démarche lente que je marchais dans les couloirs, le temps c'etait assombris et un orage ne tarderait pas à se pointé. Je regardai le plancher de bois avec un certain intérêt, il y avait un creux dans le mur, à quelque pas de moi. Oubliant les affreux cauchemars, laissant la fatigue me gagner et je m'assis dans le creux du mur, bien décidé à reposer mes yeux quelques secondes. Une fois ceux-ci fermé, le noir et le calme régnait autour de moi, lui procurant un effet rassurant, sentant mon corps devenir lourd, je me lassai aller dans un sommeil profond, ne sachant ce qui guetterait mon sommeil…

_Il faisait noir, c'était froid et humide. Je voulu me lever, mais mes jambes endolorie refusèrent de bouger. Je voulu ensuite m'aider de mes mains, mais c'était peine perdu, elles étaient lié par de grosses chaines de métal qui les clouaient au sol tellement elles étaient lourde. À bien y penser, c'était la même chose pour mes pieds. Le plancher sous moi était fait de pierre et était d'un glaciale démesuré, c'était humide du à la chaleur dégager de l'étage plus haut, des gouttes d'eau me tombait sens cesse sur la tête , je pouvais même commencer à apercevoir à travers la pénombre, des plaques de glaces ce former, plus loin sur le plancher, j'étais habillé d'un pantalon qui commençait à être déchiré de presque partout et c'était de même pour le gilet ce qui ne m'aidait pas à trouver un peu de chaleur par ce temps glaciale._ _Mon bras gauche enflé par les blessures profondes ou des plaques jaunis signalant le début d'une possible infection trônait sur les chairs durcis er raidis par le froid, des débuts d'engelure rongeait mes doits et mes orteils les rendant douloureux à souhait. Mon mollet droit brulait comme si il était en feu, les grosses brûlures du deuxième degré faisait en sorte que la peau de cet endroit se détachait par lambeaux sanglant de sang chaud me faisait grimacer lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec l'air glacé qui causait tant de tord à la guérison de toutes les blessures .Je commençais même à devenir malade, pendant la nuit je me réveillait me mettais à tousser et cracher de grande quantité de sang qui avec le temps et la maladie prenait un couleur noirâtre avec un texture épaisse presque comme celle du goudron, le blanc de mes yeux avait jaunis, la fièvre ma gagnait tranquillement pour m'emporter dans des période de délire puissant qui me donnait la force de m'élancer contre les murs les plus proche jusqu'à ce que mes épaules ne devienne plus qu'une masse bleuie et sanguinolente. Quand je touchais la peau de mon bras droit j'avais la sensation de palper de la viande rôtie. J'avais mal partout mais la douleur ne voulait plus rien dire à mes yeux. Aujourd'hui, la fièvre me rongeait dans le noir, m'emporta au loin dans le sommeil ou je sentais toujours mes blessures les plus importante, dans ces rêves, je courrais pour échapper au corbeau géant qui voulait faire de moi leur dîner, si j'ai eu le malheur une fois de regarder sur ce que je marchais, je ne voulu plus jamais regarder la mer de sang sur laquelle mes pieds s'efforçais d'avoir un rythme régulier. Faire des cauchemars n'était plus mauvais présage, par contre lorsque les rêves devenait agréable c'est l'a ou ça devenait dangereux. Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici? Je ne pourrais dire au jour près, j'ai arrêtée de les compter il y a bien longtemps j'ai même de la difficulté à dire qui je suis. Tout ce que je peux vous dire ces que c'est la troisième période froide depuis mon arrivé. Mon ventre criait famine une fois de plus me tirant de se sommeil, et j'avais si soif… C'est à ce moment que la porte qui se trouve en haut des escaliers décida de s'ouvrir. Je me figeai et restai aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre puis s'arrêtèrent devant moi. Mon geôlier comme je l'ai toujours appelé y déposa un petit bol d'eau accompagné d'un maigre repas, le seul de la journée. C'était un petit pain aussi dur que de la brique avec de la viande sèche et raide. Je mangeai ma pitance puis me roulai en boule sur le sol pour garder du mieux que je pouvais ma chaleur. Je fus réveillé par une vive douleur à l'épaule qui était toujours valide. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement. Je n'étais plus dans la pièce sombre et froide, j'étais dans une autre salle, mais il faisait plus chaud et j'étais attaché à plat ventre sur une table de travail. Du sang chaud et frais coulait le long de mon épaule l'objet qui avait causé le dommage y était toujours incéré. Il s'agissait d'un petit couteau suisse qui habituellement sert en cuisine. Ma mâchoire ce crispa quand le deuxième assaut fut lancé par un fouet qui me balafrais le dos. C'était certes bien de bien petite blessure comparé à ce que j'avais déjà. Tout au long de mon séjour j'avais appris à ne pas me plaindre pendant ces heures des tortures, la phrase que le geôlier disait lorsque je criais de douleur était la suivante : «Plus tu te plains plus ce sera gros » Et j'avais appris à ne pas sous estimer la folie de cet être sans cœur. Parfois il était plus clément et je m'en sortais qu'avec une égratignure un os de doit casser. Même si je guérissais à une vitesse hors du commun le rythme commençais à ralentir, de plus j'étais torturé presque tout les jours, de manière diverse. Au début, je me débattais, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à sortir de cet enfer. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi on me gardait ainsi, le geôlier ne me parlais jamais de ces intentions, il m'a toujours laisser dans ce que je crois être sa cave et il me torture comme un vulgaire animal, parfois implorant une personne avec un drôle de nom de pardonné mon insouciance, un jour je l'avais pris dans un de ses délire ou il disait qu'un jour on l'honorerait et le vénèrerais comme il se doit. Lorsque c'était encore la saison chaude, je l'avais vu en train de sacrifier des bêtes, mes ce n'étaient que des prédateurs. Je ne pourrais donc jamais comprendre cet homme, de plus, je faiblissais de jour en jour, et je ne pensais être capable de tenir jusqu'à la fin de la saison froide. Alors sachant que j'allais périr je tentai ceci pour partir sachant pourquoi._

_-Pourquoi me gardez-vous ainsi?_

_-Parce qu'un jour nous reconnaitrons ma valeur, et celle de notre véritable dieu! Il est très mécontent, un jour, je t'enverrai comme messager, de sa puissance, témoin de sa force et de son pouvoir! Et il les soumettra tous à l'esclavage pour leur infidélité, tous sauf moi son prophète ses yeux et ses oreille ! Cria-t-il en plein délire._

_-Mais pourquoi? Tentais-je une dernière fois…_

_-Parce que c'est ce que tu as mérité toi l'infidèle! Subis sa colère c'est ton châtiment divins! _

Pendant ce temps…

Sasori marchait dans les couloirs déserts, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, minuit et cinq minutes, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas supposé être l'a mais il se fichait un peu du couvre feu, il aimait pouvoir se promener dans le calme de la nuit, seule quelque lampe était allumé pour gardé un niveau de luminosité très bas. Ses pas ne faisait pas de bruit et donc les chances qu'il se fassent prendre était très minime. Et c'était un des rares moments ou il pouvait se servir de son câble métallique, et oui il était une marionnette, mais vivait très bien avec ça, c'était même très pratique. Il bailla un bon coup, il était peut-être une marionnette mais il avait toujours des besoins humain du quel il n'avait pu se débarrasser à cause de son cœur pour le maintenir en vie, et donc il mangeait et dormait comme tout le monde. Il se dit qu'il allait retourner à sa chambre lorsqu'il aurait traversé le couloir. Quelque pas avant la fin, il trébucha su un objet dur et raide, il tomba face contre terre. Il releva péniblement le tête, son câble métallique fouettait l'air comme un chat mécontent, allait pour se mettre en rogne contre cette objet lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait trébucher sur une jambe et non sur un objet. Intrigué, il regarda de plus près et sa plus grande surprise, c'était Okami, qui, était étendu l'a contre le mur, et elle dormait profondément. Il hésita à la réveiller, mais il ne croyait pas qu'elle apprécierait ce réveillé au milieu de nulle part. Il lui secoua donc gentiment l'épaule…

_L'homme allait lever son couteau pour l'abattre contre mon dos, j'attendis le cou fatal, mon corps complètement paralyser, lorsque cette scène devin figé, comme dans de la glace, et l'image disparue en fumé…_

Mes yeux commencèrent à s'ouvrir doucement, j'étais à quelque part, je ne me rappelais plus ou, Sasori était l'a devant moi, une main sur mon épaule. Pendant une seconde, je pensais que je rêvais, que j'avais tellement eu peur de la lame que je m'en étais évanouie, mais je me rendis compte que finalement, cela n'en était pas un. Les larmes aux yeux, et le cœur soulager de cette constatation, je me jetai dans ses bras, si heureuse d'être ici avec lui que là-bas torturer par le pire de tous les hommes rongé par la pire des maladies, la haine. Même si ce rêve était aussi un vieux souvenir que j'avais essayé d'oublier, je savais tout au fond de moi ce qui s'était passé après. Oublier n'est peut-être pas la meilleur solution, mais pour le moment ça m'importait peu, j'aurais bien du temps pour y penser plus tard. Pour le moment, je me sentais comme si j'allais exploser, mes chimères avaient toujours finis par me rattraper et à chaque fois il m'en coutait quelque chose, et je me mis à pleurer dans le creux de l'épaule de mon sauveur. Il semblait surpris sur le coup mais s'y fit à l'idée, il m'entoura de ses bras vigoureux qui eu l'effet escompter, réussi à me calmer, ce n'était pas la première fois que je fondais en larme devant lui et ce ne serait surement pas la dernière, et dons je me laissa me vider de mes larmes dans le creux de son cou, il se dit que j'en avais besoin et que je devais être épuisé, ce qui était bien le cas. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il m'aida à me relever, il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre tout en me soutenant, de peur que je tombe et m'écrasant comme une crêpe à même le sol dur de bois franc. Il ouvrit la porte, vint jusqu'à mon lit ou il me laissa me glisser sous les couvertures. Il s'assit au sol au attendant que je m'endorme. Au bout d'une heure, commençant à sentir la fatigue le gagner, et donc il se leva et s'apprêtait à partir mais une main le retient de continuer à avancer.

-Reste, s'il te plaît… Le suppliais-je d'une vois tremblante, le regard implorant.

Il me sonda deux minutes, avec ses yeux presque endormi avant de céder à ma requête.

-Mais rien que pour ce soir…Dit-il dans un bâillement…

Je souris et lui jeta un de mes oreillers qu'il attrapa sans difficulté. Je me blottis dans mes couvertures tout en laissant la fatigue me gagner, me sentant en sécurité, par la présence de mon ami. Il m'avait pris deux mois, avant de gagner sa confiance, aujourd'hui je me rendais compte que ça en avais value la peine, aux lieux d'être prise dans les peurs que mes rêves m'imposaient, je pouvais maintenant trouver le sommeil qui me convenait. Dans la nuit froide qui avais commencé, aux creux de l'automne, un corbeau percher dans un arbre veillait, il observait, et attendait que son heure soit venu.

Voilà! Vous avez aimez ?

fan2sasu: Dès que mon internet va aller mieux je vais corriger tout ça et merci pour le compliment je suis heureuse que ma fic te plais^^

Akatsuki-fun: Ce Chapitre t'es dédier XD Je me suis casser la tête pendant une heure, tout ça pour te poster un chapitre j'espère que tu va aimer, je vais pas poster avant quelques jours par exemple... Et pour une touche de romance, une vrai de vrai ben ces dans le dernier chap et pas avant dsl -_-" mais ces parce que je veux faire une suite alors...Mais tu vas l'avoir ta touche de romance sauf que ça va être dans le chapitre 15


	8. Veilleur Des Morts

14h15,

Cinquième étage; Local 511, Cours d'orientation.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que j'avais arrêté de compter les jours, je m'étais lasser, ce que je peux vous dire, en revanche. C'est que nous somme dans notre dernier cours de la journée et aussi le dernier avant la reprise des cours après les vacances de noël, les vacances, je na me rappelle plus depuis combien de temps, tous et toute attende avec impatience ce moment, mais aujourd'hui l'école nous obligeait à nous faire faire un tout nouveau cours qui serait peut-être instauré l'année suivante. Les gens de notre classe s'en foutait en peu, ils auraient tous bientôt dix-huit ans et c'était notre dernière année ici, lorsque nous devenions majeure, l'établissement nous jugeait capable de nous arranger seul dans des milieux hostile (la ville -_-). La prof venait de faire apparition dans la classe, elle avait l'air de sortir d'un livre, avec ses grosse lunette ronde comme la pleine lune, et je doute qu'elle y voit quelque chose avec ses truc, avait une sacoche fait en tricot, et était habiller comme un diseuse de Bonne Aventure, son accent montrait qu'elle venait du sud, et ses cheveux bouclée roux me faisait penser à de la laine de mouton. Tout le monde la regardait avec un regard septique, et appréhendait sa prochaine réaction.

-Pour commencer ce cours comme il se doit, je vais me présenter, je m'appelle madame Pois-Cassé et je serai votre professeur pour la prochaine heure. Et tant que professeur d'orientation, j'aimerais savoir, ce que vous aimeriez faire dans votre vie futur. En commençant par vous, monsieur Shino je crois, demanda-t-elle incertaine.

Shino ce leva sonda toute la classe puis parla.

-J'veux devenir Entomologiste… Répondit-il le plus naturellement possible.

-Bien bien, allez continuons, ranger par ranger, je vous prie. Continua la professeure. Hidan qui était devant Shino pris la parole.

-Devenir chef d'une secte en l'honneur de Jashin ! Cria l'énergumène qui se fit rassoir par Kakuzu qui le foutu sur sa chaise, honteux de comportement de voisin. Puis Naruto monta sur les bureaux et cria à tous les élèves.

-Attention car je serai votre prochain PRÉSIDENT ! À cette mention, tous les élèves furent pris d'un rire contagieux, sachant les difficultés de Naruto, personne le croyait, pauvre de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes le calme régnait de nouveau dans la classe, et le tour de classe continua, les réponse passait d'artificier pour Deidara, à policier pour d'autre, agent secret est même sorti à quelques reprises, et Choji, il avait tous autant ris qu'a Naruto lorsqu'il a dit qu'il ouvrirait un grosse chaine de restaurant qui ferrait de lui un millionnaire. En tout cas on avait bien rigolé pendant toute cette période loufoque. La sonnerie qui marquait la fin de la journée retentis à nos oreilles, tous se jetèrent sur la porte de sortie comme une bande de sauvage. Moi, je sortie dans les derniers, plonger dans mes penser. Je me demandais pourquoi mon passer hantait mes rêves de la sorte, quelle message voulait-on me dire par me faisant souffrir psychologiquement, et pourquoi arrivait-il en même temps que j'intègre cette école, et surtout les rêves étaient tous diriger vers la même période de ma vie, alors pourquoi, quel événement à marquer ce passage dans ma vie, qu'es-ce que je devais comprendre, surtout. Comme toutes ces questions étaient apparue, elles disparurent comme neige au printemps, la réponse me vint en tête comme une réalisation, de toute ma vie, je n'aurais jamais crue que ce jour viendrait, j'ai toujours cru que c'était rien qu'un mauvais rêve, et pourtant aucun autre résonnement étant cohérant ne pouvait être fait. Je laissai tomber tout ceci lorsqu'on me fis signe d'aller rejoindre mes amis, j'y allai sans hésiter, pour profiter de la soirée qui s'annonçais. Plus tard, lorsque l'heure de rentrer dans les chambres fut venu, je partis de la salle commune ou j'avais passé une belle soirée en agréable compagnie. Après une bonne douche chaude, et m'avoir mis en pyjamas, je mis un peu d'ordre dans ma bibliothèque, avant d'aller me glisser sous mes couvertures. Je m'y endormis, et fut réveiller dans le coins de minuit par un drôle de bruit à ma fenêtre croyant qu'elle était mal fermer, j'allai voir, je regardai les rebords mais elle était bien fermer, elle n'était pas sensé faire de bruits, alors ça devait venir de dehors, je scrutai alors des mes yeux l'extérieur. En prêtant attention, mon regard vint se poser sur la silhouette indistincte d'un corbeau, c'était lui qui cognait à me fenêtre. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette révélation, le temps que mon cerveau assimile le contenue de l'information, j'avais déjà déserté, la pièce, courant vers la chambre de Konan. Oui vous pouvez dire que je suis trouillarde et je l'admets mais je préfère ça que de mourir sous les griffes de cet oiseaux, même avec les volets fermer, j'avais la crainte qu'il entre dans ma chambre. Moi, je n'ai pas peur des araignées, moi, j'ai la phobie des corbeaux. De toute façon Konan avait l'habitude de ce faire réveillé en pleine nuit, et surtout par moi. Je toquai à la porte avec violence pour être sur qu'elle se réveille. J'entendis des pas puis elle m'ouvrit la porte. Dès que l'espace de la porte fut assez grand, je me jetai à l'intérieur et me réfugiai en dessous du lit.

-Je peux dormir ici cette nuit ? Demandais-je tremblante.

Elle me regarda puis me répondis,

-Oui, mais pas de bruit…Dit-elle en retournant dans son lit d'où elle s'endormi sur le champ, confronter à des corbeaux ses temps-ci était ne disait rien de bon à mes yeux. Et pourtant ça n'a pas toujours été la cas il y a bien longtemps, je trouvais même que ces oiseau était beau mais depuis ce jour…

_Après que le geôlier ait encré sa lame dans la profondeur de mes chairs et une violente douleur, je tombai dans l'inconscience. Et ces cette nuit l'a qui fut l'une des pires nuits que j'aie passé ici, ou je me retrouvai grelottante de froid et tremper jusqu'au os, à être pris entre le réel et les hallucinations que m'envoyait la fièvre. Je me sentis glisser au bord du monde, je savais plus que bien que la Mort était présente, flottante, pâle, elle était l'a dans un coins de la pièce, elle finit par m'apparaitre, elle était comme un spectre, elle était la mais ne l'était pas la seule chose qui me convainquis, qu'elle était bien réel fus ses mots, qu'elle prononça avec une voix glaciale mais douce à mon oreille._

_-Devrais-je t'emporter ? Me demanda-t-elle avec simplicité._

_Je ne pus répondre, je devais avoir peur et pourtant je n'étais pas le moindre du monde effrayer. Elle s'approcha de moi puis avec des minces, fils elle commençait à m'enlever mes forces sans douleur. Les fils brillaient argenté, comme une toile d'araignée. Un doux sentiment envahis mon corps, je me laissais emporter doucement et pourtant, dans un espoir que je croyais vain, mon esprit se ressaisis, ce n'était pas moi qui méritais ceci, la mort ne m'était pas destiner, pas maintenant, dans cette colère qui naissait en moi, des perle de sueur s'écoulait le long de mon dos, s'efforçant de garder mes forces, de lutter contre quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que moi, et malgré ce ait, je pus me redresser et je me débâtis contre les fils accrocher à moi réussissant à en détacher un, en me servant de mes dent. Le fils, coupé, un liquide argenter dégoutait dans ma bouche, ma propre énergie vitale. La mort amuser par ce petit jeu, voulu en accrocher un autre pour remplacer celui que j'avais couper, mais dès qu'elle tenta, un grondement sourd, plus que menaçant, sorti du fond de ma gorge, et j'affichait un regard plus que déterminé à la force qui se tenait devant moi. Mes yeux avaient pris une teinte émeraude luisante. D'abord surprise par ce geste, elle fini par faire un sourire à me glacer le sang._

_-Je vois, dit-elle tout en me scrutant de bas en haut. Alors laisse moi te demander pourquoi n'utiliserais pas cette force en toi, pour te sortir d'ici, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait, Se demanda-t-elle curieuse, elle retira ses fils et regarda sa main spectrale deux minutes. Peut-être serait-il à mon avantage de te garder en vie, après tout j'ai toujours songé à me trouver, quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider dans ma tâche…Sonja-t-elle à voix haute. Tu me semble parfaite pour celle-ci. Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton arrogant. Alors, je te propose un marché, je te laisse la vie et plein d'autre petit truc du genre et en échange, tu travaille pour moi, qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda-t-elle._

_La tentation était forte, mais je redoutais la mort et aurait préféré ne pas être confronter à ce choix pourtant, je tenais à la vie, et je savais qu'il y avait des choses en se monde que si je partais maintenant resterait incomplète, de plus je ne méritais pas de mourir de la sorte, ce n'était pas digne de moi, je redoutais les conséquences de se choix, mais je savais que je ne pouvais mourir, seul mon regard constitua ma réponse pour la mort._

_-Bien, commença-t-elle. Bon choix, pourtant, je te trouve un peu jeune pour cette besogne, je t'enverrai mon corbeau le moment venu, Dit-elle sur un ton horriblement neutre. _

_Une seule penser vint à mon esprit un voyant le corbeau percher sur l'épaule de la Mort. «Veilleur des morts »_

_-Pour le moment profite de ce que je t'offre pour pouvoir sortir d'ici, Ricana-t-elle avant de disparaitre. Je restai l'a comme figé dans le temps étendu sur le sol, mais qu'es-ce que je venais de faire, travailler pour le compte de la Mort, cette idée me faisait froid dans le dos, et pourtant je lui étais reconnaissante. Je n'étais plus malade, toute trace de blessure avait disparue, même les cicatrices n'étaient plus l'a, mon énergie était revenu, et le plus important de tous, mes chaines étaient détacher. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné…_

Je me réveillai sous le lit de Konan dans les environs de 9h, le rêve de la nuit de ma rencontre avec la mort m'avait paralysé, je n'allais pas sortir de dessous du lit avant que les poules aie des dents. Pendant près d'une heure, je restai sans bouger. La source de ma peur des corbeaux était né de ce pacte avec la Mort, aujourd'hui, je regrettais d'avoir accepté, j'aurais dus me laisser mourir, maintenant, j'allais surement devoir aller sonner chez les gens pour les faire mourir! Au non, je ne sortirai pas d'ici de ci tôt. Et pendant toute la journée, Konan essaya de me faire sortir de sous son lit, au bout d'une heure, plus qu'énervé, elle fit appel à Kakuzu qui essaya de me faire sortir grâce à ses fils mais je coupais ceux-ci avec mes dents, ce qui fis abandonner Kakuzu, se plaignant ne pas être assez payer pour faire ça. Ensuite vint le tour de Hidan qui fit seulement m'effrayer qu'autre chose. Ne voulant pas me provoquer, Konan évita d'aller chercher Itachi qui se servait la plus part du temps de corbeaux. Tobi eu droit à trois grosses griffures sur son masque se qui suffis à le faire fuir en pleurant. Elle oublia Zetsu, puisqu'il risquait de me manger, Kisame serait trop brutale (il briserait surement quelque chose) et Deidara ne ferait qu'exploser tout le bâtiment, ce qui servait à rien, Pain, lui à par faire la pluie et le beau temps et prédire la météo ne serait pas de grand utilité. Alors elle traina Sasori par le collet et lui dit tout simplement, en ne manquant pas de le menacer de mort, de me sortir de l'a TOUT DE SUITE. Avait-elle crié au point de me faire frémir. C'est ce qu'il réussi à faire avec plus ou moins de difficulté, il attendit que je finisse par somnoler pour me sortir, il sortit son câble métallique l'enroula autour ma taille et me ramena doucement en faisant attention à ne pas me réveiller. Ensuite, avec l'aide de Konan, ils me portèrent dans la salle commune que seul l'Akatsuki utilisait, ils me posèrent sur un divan puis s'éclipsèrent, ayant autre chose à faire. À mon réveil, j'étais seul dans la salle commune, je regardai l'arbre de noël qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce qui illuminait cette dernière de toutes les couleurs. Je posai ma main à mon cou pour rien y trouver, je venais tout juste de me rendre compte que je n'avais plus on collier, je me figeai à cette réflexion. Alors je partis en quête de le retrouver. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, à cette idée seule j'eu des frissons dans le dos. Pourtant en y entrant, rien avais changé. Pas même le corbeau qui cognait à la fenêtre, je plongeai mon regard dans celui de l'oiseau, ses yeux or liquide avec un brin de malice me confirmèrent mes craintes, c'était lui, le Veilleur des morts…

timblee : Il est vrai que son enfance n'a rien de paradisiaque ( à mon avis ) mais se sera à toi de me le dire quand tu liras le chapitre garder à cette effet.

Akatsuki-fun : Il y a 15 chapitre en tout, mais si vous voulez une suite faites moi signe^^

Je sais j'ai été d'une lenteur incomparable pour poster mais mon internet a quelques petits problèmes. Merci de me lire ^^

Reviews ?


	9. La Loi du Talion

C'était le Veilleur des morts, comme la Mort m'avais dit qu'elle m'enverrait son corbeau, lui avec son regard or liquide perçant… J'étais figé, raide comme une barre, mais au fond de moi mon esprit me soufflait ce résonnement : « Pourquoi lutter quand j'y suis contrainte, j'ai plus à gagner en aidant la Mort qu'à en perdre en la provocant », j'ouvris le volet à contre cœur, le vent froid hivernale s'engouffra dans la pièce, laissant quelques flocons entrer aux passages, me faisant frissonner. L'oiseau sautilla jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre, il me regarda et agitant la tête de gauche à droite. Ses yeux or remplis de malice me scrutais, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en moi. Malgré que mon cœur battait aussi vite qu'un guépard à la course, je le regardai avec froideur, tentant vainement de contenir mon stress.

-Pourquoi est tu l'as…Lui demandais-je bien consciente que je parlais avec un oiseau et que ce dernier ne me répondrait pas. Il continua de me regarder de la même façon, mais il prit quelque chose dans son bec et me le tendis. Mon collier, s'était lui qui l'avait trouvé, il était couvert de neige, je ne sais pas comment il a pus se retrouver dans la neige. Il le laissa tomber sur le plancher, sceptique mais reconnaissante, je le pris et le remis à mon cou. En me penchant pour le ramasser, l'oiseau au plumage charbonneux alla se poser sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit frissonner. De mon épaule, je le vis tendre une patte vers l'avant, sur celle-ci y était laisser une note roulé retenu par une ficelle doré. Je détacha le mince fardeau de la patte du petit rapace puis lus avec appréhension ce qui était inscrit sur le bout de papier/parchemin qui se consuma, une fois ma lecture finis, dessus, il y était inscrit :

_Lorsque tu seras parti de cet endroit ton service pourra commencer, pour le moment je t'envois un des mes corbeau, celui-ci est pour toi, prend en soin, tu vas en avoir besoin._

L'oiseau croassa réclamant une récompense, je passai ma main dans son plumage, lui caressant les fines plumes duveteuses de son cou, puis il laissa un petit bruit de contentement, il gonfla ses plumes me montrant qu'il avait froid, je regardai la fenêtre qui était resté ouverte. J'allai la fermer, d'un pas lent, dans ma tête, tout ce bousculait, et le fait d'avoir un corbeau à coter de moi ne semblait plus m'affecter, je me disais : « Tant qu'a en avoir un, vaux mieux ne pas en avoir peur » Je n'avais plus aucune raison de les craindre. Je lui présentai ma main pour qu'il aille s'y percher, il l'observa quelques secondes puis se posa à la hauteur de mon poignet. Il était intelligeant pour un corbeau, ça je devais l'admettre, maintenant je dois lui trouver un nom. Je me couchai sur le dessus de mes couvertures, mettant mon corbeau sur la tête de mon lit. La tête sur mon oreiller, je regardais l'oiseau qui lui aussi me regardais. Je duc chercher, pendant je ne sais combien de temps avant de me rendre compte, que finalement, je n'avais aucune idée comment le nommer, il n'y avait pas vraiment de nom, qui me venait à l'esprit, il finit par se mettre, à croasser je ne sais trop pourquoi,

-_Croak ! Croak ! Criait-t-il._

En entendant ses cris, une idée me vint à l'esprit, pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Rek ? Je lui prononçai puis intelligent qu'il était, il pensa quelques minutes du moins il en avait l'air, avant d'approuver son nouveau nom et faisant retentir un autre croassement qui lui ressemblait à la sonorité de son nouveau nom. Alors le corbeau se nommerait Rek. Au moins ça lui allait bien… Je décidai d'aller lui chercher à manger, je ne voulais qu'il meure de faim dès la première semaine. De plus je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse mourir puisqu'il était l'ancien corbeau de la Mort, Le Veilleur des morts. Je sorti de ma chambre en faisant bien attention, de refermer la porte derrière moi, m'assurant qu'il était resté dans ma chambre. À bien y penser, ce corbeau était quand même assez imposant pour un représentant de sa race, mais bon, c'était la vie, si je pouvais appeler ça comme ça. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, donc personne se trouvais à la cafétéria. Je pus réussir à me procurer quelque lanière de viande séché, avec ça je vais pouvoir le nourrir pendant au moins un mois. Je rentrai dans ma chambre, m'attendant au pire, qu'il ait foutue la pagaille dans la pièce mais en ouvrant le porte, je fus surprise de le voir toujours perché sur ma tête de lis, il n'avait pas bouger, par contre en voyant la nourriture, il agita ses ailes impatiemment, je lui tandis le bout d'une lanière. Il s'envola, se posa sur ma main, et commença à manger. Pendant qu'il était occupé, je décidai de sortir, prendre l'air, j'en avais plus que besoin. Ce qui me ferait un grand bien était de d'aller dehors, m'éclaircir les idées. Je me pris un chandail chaud, puis quittai la pièce en hâte. Une fois sortis du bâtiment, j'allai prendre place sur un banc, au fond de la cours. Mon souffle était blanchi par la froideur des temps d'hivers. Quelques flocons de neige, tombait doucement laissant une petite couche de neige fraiche sur le pavé de marbre qui avait été déneiger le matin même, et de gros banc de neige, trônait sur le centre de la cours qui l'été était recouvert de verdure. Mon regard se dirigea vers le ciel complètement gris, voilé par les nuages. J'avais eu une dure journée, psychologiquement parlant. Pour le moment, je n'avais pas envie d'y penser. Je me laissai aller, laissant mon esprit vagabonder d'une penser à l'autre, me donnant un air absent. Pendant un temps, je crus m'avoir endormi. Pourtant rien de pouvait m'indiquer, combien de temps, j'avais passé à être l'a. Tantôt j'avais cru et maintenant j'étais, endormi…

_L'heure de la vengeance à sonné. La rage m'animait, dans cette folie noire, je ne me retiens pas, remplaçant la peur par un sentiment, de puissance. La Mort avait raison, pourquoi n'ais-je jamais penser à sortir d'ici en usant, de mes pouvoirs. Surement parce que je n'y avais jamais penser. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, un sourire à faire frémir vos pires cauchemars, un sourire munis de dents aiguisé comme des lames de rasoirs. Dans un excès de cette folie, je me laissai complètement envelopper par le pouvoir. Je montai les marches sans me presser, j'ouvris la porte sans bruit. À chacun de mes pas, je laissais une trace calciner sur le plancher de bois. J'entrai dans le salon sans cérémonie, l'a ou mon ancien geôlier était assis en compagnie de deux autres personnes dont j'ignorais la provenance. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de ma présence, ils furent tous surpris. Mon geôlier me regardait avec incompréhension et au fond de ses yeux je pouvais voir une lueur blanche, celle de la peur. Tranquillement il prit son fusil, me disant des injures, tout en me promettant une punition digne de se nom. Pourtant mon regard resta de même assoiffé, de vengeance. J'allais lui rendre justice, tel est la lois du Talion : Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Il tira un premier coup, ses invité avaient eu le temps de quitter les lieux, ils ne m'intéressaient pas, j'évitai le tir qui me passa au dessus de l'épaule droite sans la toucher. Un battement de cil me suffis à aller jusqu'à lui le tenant par la gorge à un pied du sol. Je le laissai mollement tomber sur le sol. Il bouillonnait de rage, et tenta de m'attaquer avec une lame qui était accroché au mur le plus proche. Je grondai comme un animal, dévoilant une autre fois mes crocs. Une énergie nouvelle affluait dans mes veines, transformant tout ce que j'étais une minute plus tôt. Tantôt sur deux pattes maintenant sur quatre. La chose en quoi je m'étais changé, ressemblait à un tigre aux oreilles de loup, aux ailes de dragons et aux yeux de serpent. Seul les rayures et les os des ailes qui était noir, composait quelque chose qui paraissait réel, le reste du corps, habituellement blanc ou roux, était remplacer par une constitution, faite d'énergie bleuté qui faisait penser à un grand brasier. Ses grands yeux verts évoquaient deux émeraudes, scindées par une ligne noire. Dans un passer qui me semblait lointain, lorsque j'avais encore une famille, en tous les membres de cette dernière avaient le pouvoir de prendre l'apparence d'une chimère qui leur était propre, avec en général le pouvoir de deux élément y était attribuer. Ainsi, lorsque j'avais reçus mon pendentif, en cristal bleu, on m'avait attribué la chimère Drakka, une chimère qui semait la mort en faisant éclater des tempêtes. La foudre et le feu animait cet animal mythique. L'homme qui se tenait devant moi, ne fut bientôt plus qu'un simple tat de chair fumante. Le poitrail ouvert, il tomba comme une simple poche de patate sur le sol. J'entendis des gens parler de l'autre coter de la porte d'entrer, finalement les chers amis de la victime, avait réussi à contacter la police. Même si il ne réussirait pas à me rattraper cela me causait un certain problème lorsque je voudrai entrer dans un village ou une ville. Je devais partir d'ici dans les plus brefs délais, je défonçai la porte de l'intérieur puis partis au loin dans la forêt et quittai l'endroit qui m'avait tenu captive pendant près de trois ans. Après ça, je vécu six mois enfermer dans ma solitude dans les forêt avant de me faire prendre par les service sociaux dans une ville ou j'avais relâcher ma vigilance, depuis ce jours j'ai fait une seule autre institution et puis j'ai été transféré à cause d'un mal entendu. _

Et me voilà aujourd'hui ici à attendre que l'année ce termine pour reprendre la route, Quand j'était arriver, j'ai cru que j'aurais pus rester plus longtemps, mais j'ai bien vite oublier cette idée. J'ouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit maintenant, et il faisait horriblement froid. Je remarquai que mon gilet était raide de froid, j'avais les lèvres bleuis et pourtant je ne fis aucun geste pour rentrer à l'intérieur. J'entendis des pas venir dans ma direction. Je n'étais pas tout à fait réveiller et j'eu du mal à entendre les mots que le nouveau venu dis, cette voix me semblais familière mais en même temps…

-Pourquoi ? Demandait-il

Et mon cerveau finis avec quelques minutes de retard par trouver à qui appartenait la voix, c'était celle de Naruto.

-Pourquoi tu les laisse faire? Demandait-il avec un brin de chagrin dans la voix.

J'étais confuse, je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Me de quoi tu parle?

-De l'Akatsuki voyons, tu as vu ce qu'il on fait de toi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Lui répondis-je un peu frustré par ce que Naruto était en train de me dire.

-Tu vois pas, maintenant tu les suis comme un vrais chien de poche, mais qu'es-ce qu'il ton fait pour que te sois comme ça ?

-Peut-être parce que j'en ai envie, peut-être parce que je sais qu'eux au moins ne me renierons pas, Continuais-je bien mécontente.

Il se tut un instant, il avait l'air blessé par mes propos.

-Je pensais qu'on était amis…continua-t-il

-Moi aussi, je l'ai crus, jusqu'à ce que vous m'ouvriez les yeux! Grondais-je

-Mais j'ai convaincu Neji de te reprendre !Me dit-il suppliant.

-Non, je n'irai pas!

-S'il te plaît? Tenta-t-il avec la larme à l'œil

-Non!

D'autre pas retentir dans la cours et une autre voix vint s'ajouter à cette conversation, je pourrais la reconnaitre parmi milles, c'était celle d'Itachi.

-Y'a-t-il un problème, Demanda-t-il avec sa froideur habituelle à Naruto.

-Non, grommela-t-il entre ses dents avant de partir à pas de course.

Itachi me regarda, puis m'invita à rentrer à l'intérieur. En y entrant j'eu l'impression qu'on venait de me sortir d'un congélateur, je sentais tout mon corps qui tantôt raidis par le froid, se détendre. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre, puis il parti. J'y entrer puis m'écrasai sur mon lit. Je regrettais d'avoir parlé à Naruto ainsi, mais ce ne voyait pas d'autre façon de lui faire comprendre. Je m'endormis sur le champ, observer par Rek qui c'était poser sur le dessus de ma bibliothèque…

Review?

Merci d'avance


	10. Drakka

Je marchais à travers le bâtiment complètement désert de l'établissement, demain, ces Noël. Un jour que les gens passent habituellement avec leur proche ou amis. Je me rappelle en avoir vécu un, je devais avoir six ans… En tout cas pour moi, ce jour n'a aucune signification, et même si j'aurais voulu la fêter, je n'aurais ni les moyens ni l'énergie pour cette célébration. Et je trouvais ça bien bizarre, que tout le monde parte pour des destinations toutes différente. Je pense qu'il ne reste plus que moi et Rek, je n'ai vu aucun prof, et même la café est fermé. Je vais être obligé de manger ce que les distributrices offrent. Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais il fait un froid de canard même à l'intérieur des murs de l'école. Je passais le clair de mon temps à errer dans le bâtiment désert qui m'évoquait parfois une ville fantôme ou quelque chose du genre. La neige tombait doucement dehors. Appuyer sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, je regardais le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Devant ma fenêtre se trouvait une autre partie de l'école, dont les murs de marbre ou de granite se faisaient tranquillement recouvrir de neige fraiche. C'était de même pour le pavé qui avait été déblayée avant le départ de toute notre petite communauté. Parfois de la neige tombait en chute du toit en pente, s'écrasant un sol dans un petit grondement. Rek lui lissait ses belles plumes noires avec l'aide de son bec, ça ne paraissait pas le déranger dus fait que je ne le sorte pas, à chaque fois que j'ouvre la fenêtre, il se met à gonfler son plumage, et à râler jusqu'à ce que je ferme cette dernière. Parfois il ce décidait à quitter ma chambre en ma compagnie, se posant sur mon épaule et regardant les lieux. Et plus les jours passaient plus je commençais à m'ennuyer sérieusement. Un matin je sortis dehors me dégourdir les jambes dans la cours de l'entré. Cependant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire et pas grand place pour se déplacer, l'accumulation de neige commençait à être considérable, et il y était difficile de s'y mouvoir correctement. Après cette petite sortie, je rentrai à ma chambre pour m'y endormir, le sommeil troublé par un rêve…

_Je courais dans un champ, arc dans une main et carquois remplis de flèches en bois teint bleu sculpté et aux pointes d'acier luisante sous la lumière du soleil d'été. Arriver près de l'orée du bois qui bordait le petit plateau montagneux recouvert de calcaire et d'autres minéraux diverse, se tenait un jeune homme âgé de près de 15 hivers aux cheveux charbonneux et au regard vert sombre, debout à coter de sa monture, un étalon bai aux balzanes ténèbres. Il me regarda avec un regard attendrissant lorsque je trébuchai sur un morceau de roche qui trainait ici et là, renversant au passage toute ma cargaison de flèches. Il s'approcha de moi, laissant le bai du nom de Baralis brouté l'herbe autour de lui. Avec une main valide, il m'aida à me relever tandis que l'autre ramassait l'arc, tomber quelques pieds plus loin. Et comme à son habitude, il me sermonna gentiment sur le fait qu'il fallait regarder ou on déposait les pieds si on ne voulait pas tomber, comme je venais de le faire. Après m'avoir remis sur mes deux pieds, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Denkaï s'était toujours comporté de la sorte avec moi, il était mon grand frère après tout. Je le regardai partir avec envie, mon grand frère allait souvent chasser en après midi pour occuper son temps libre. J'essayais toujours de me trouver un prétexte pour l'accompagner, mais notre mère se refusait l'idée de me voir me perdre en forêt, ou qu'il m'arrive malheur. La plus part du temps donnant la raison suivante : « La chasse n'est pas une activité pour les filles de ton âge, plus tard on verra. » me répétait-elle sans cesse. Pourtant j'ai six ans et je sais très bien me débrouiller. Et encore aujourd'hui, je devais rentrer dans notre grande demeure construite de pierre dans la montagne. Nous habitons une petite ville que mon père classifie plus de gros village que d'autre chose. Ce village était donc: le village de Tengoku, construit dans les parois de la montagne qui bordait l'océan sur la face est. Pourtant ma famille avait décidé d'emménager sur la face ouest face aux plaines du plateau et des forêts qui longe la montagne comme des serpents pour arriver sur le flanc ou la Coulé va se jeté dans un grand fleuve qui descend vers le sud pour finalement se jeter dans la mer. Le village nous incluait pourtant dans leur rang, puisque que se village appartient en fait à notre clan qui s'est installer ici bien des siècles plus tôt. Ici, on profitait d'un climat agréable qui nous proférait de vigoureux hivers et d'été doux et clément. Comparé aux autres villes qui bordait les flancs de nos montagnes, nous n'étions pas technologiquement vraiment avancé, nous n'avions pas la voiture et autre chose du genre. Ce n'est pas que nous ne pouvons pas nous faire construire des route et tout ça, loin de l'à, nous somme l'une des plus riches mini villes des régions avoisinante, travaillant dans les mines pour ensuite vendre le minerait qui ne nous était pas utile comme l'or qui était très populaire cher les ville plus avancer, nous fabriquions aussi des armes que l'on vendait mais ce revenu n'était plus vraiment rentable et donc nous faisions seulement les armes qu'il nous faillait pour continuer à vire de chasse, pêche, élevage et agriculture. Il n'y a pas très longtemps de ça, on avait commencé à me former pour que plus tard, je puisse faire comme grand frère. On avait commencé par me trouver une monture, un magnifique hongre noir qui venait des terres lointaines des sables d'où ma mère provenait, ce qui explique ses cheveux noir et son teint basané. Mon hongre portait un nom originaire de l'là-bas, il se nommait Althaïr, il adorait le petits cubes de sucre que je lui apportais après une dure journée de labeur. J'avais hâte à on anniversaire, c'était à l'âge de sept ans que les enfants de notre clan recevait leur chimère. Mon frère avait hérité un grand lion noir énergétique majestueux aux pattes arrière de lézard, aux cornes de mouflon et à la queue d'un cheval. Alranz l'appelait-on, né pour le vent et pour la terre. Mais les chimères devait rester le secret du clan seul, sinon qui sait quel malheur s'abattrait sur notre petite communauté. Le jour tant attendu finis par venir, une grande cérémonie ce tenait dans la place publique du gros village, qui avait été recouvert d'une grande tante en peau pour prévenir la pluie. Sur le coin gauche de l'endroit trônait un grand banquait immense remplis de victuaille en tout genre. Dans tout les sens, les femmes s'affairait aux cuisines pour parfaire le tout, remplir les grands tonneaux de bière et de vin pour la fête, et répartir l'emplacement des tables et autre chose dans le genre pendant que les hommes travaillait durement pour finir les installations avant le début de la cérémonie. Nous étions deux, ce jours l'à, pour recevoir la grâce des dieux comme le disait notre chaman, qui commençait à se faire vieux. Et c'est habiller dans des tenu traditionnelle de chasse, nous marchions dans le couloir que les gens du clan formait pour se rendre aux milieux de la salle l'a ou le chaman nous attendait habiller de ces peaux d'ours et de lynx. Il nous pria de nous assoir près de l'autel monté sur un petit promontoire sur lequel disposait un nombre impensable de pierre précieuse. Il commença par nous verser un peu d'eau sur la tête, pour nous bénir et il commença un long monologue qui je crois est en latin pour s'adresser aux dieux chacun d'entre eux possédait des pouvoirs mystique qui dépassait ce que nous pouvions imaginer. Ensuite, il alluma un feu devant nous et commença son inspection. Il me fixa dans les yeux puis s'adressa à moi d'une voix fixe, sans faille. _

_-Okami, Commença-t-il, Fille de Toshi des clans et de Tamirana des terres du sud, aussi sœur de Denkaï des clans. Les dieux ont pris leur décision. Par tout les dieux je te remets ici et aujourd'hui Drakka, né pour la foudre et le feu, utilise la à bonne escient, et fasse que Shu, dieu des tempêtes te protège et te guide sur le droit chemin._

_Suite à ces paroles, il me mit un pendentif autour du cou, fait avec un fil d'argent, et munis d'un magnifique cristal bleu qui tombait mollement au bout du fil, sur le cristal était gravé Drakka dans une écriture finement soigné. Je restai silencieuse. Puis attendis que le tour de mon compagnon de fortune se termine. Ensuite vint toutes les festivités, on nous avait gardé les meilleurs morceaux de viande pour l'occasion, tendre et juteuse furent les délicieuses cote d'un bœuf musqué que l'on avait chassé le jour même. Je ne restai pas très longtemps à cette fête, il commençait à ce faire tard, et j'étais fatigué de cette journée qui resterait gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais. Mon frère avait gentiment accepté ma requête de m'accompagné jusqu'à la maison. Arriver devant la grande demeure fait de pierre blanche comme lait. Sur les coté, des vignes et d'autre plante grimpante, montait sur les murs pour ensuite contourné les fenêtres. De grande marche menait jusqu'à l'entrer, puis le hall s'étendait sur une large salle qui les nuit de pleine lune prenait une de ses teinte bleuté blanc. Je montai à l'étage, enfilai mon pyjamas en peau de lapin blanc, mon brossai les dents puis partis me couchai dans mon grand lit douillet. Quelques heures plus tard, je fus réveiller par de drôle de bruit. Je me levai, pris un verre d'eau et alla voir mon frère qui regardait dehors avec un air grave. Bientôt, nous aperçûmes mon père arriver en trombe dans la maison, pour nous annoncer que nous étions attaquer et que nous avions une chance de sans sortir si nous quittions la maison sur le champ. Après cette annonce, il s'écroula au sol, mort, une balle dans le dos. Mes yeux s'embrumèrent de larme, mon frère me pris dans ses bras pris mon manteau en pékan puis nous quittâmes les lieux à mes plus grands regrets. Ma vie venait subitement de basculé, sans avoir prévenu, j'était passé d'une belle vie de famille à celle de vagabond, ou presque. Il nous fallut une éternité pour nous rendre à l'orée de la forêt nous commencions à être rattrapé. Moi qui avais cru que la forêt les stopperait, je m'étais bien tromper. J'entendis un bruit assourdissant puis levai les yeux, sur les voitures bizarres qui battaient en retrait. Une mince lueur d'espoir naquit dans mes yeux pour ensuite disparaitre. Denkaï me déposa au sol doucement avant de se laisser tomber contre un arbre. _

_-Petite sœur, promet moi une chose… Commença-t-il avec difficulté. Ne retourne pas à la maison, tu risquerais de te faire tuer toi aussi… Il fut coupé par une quinte de toux violente puis il continua. Et rend toi au sud, va au port de la villa d'on l'emblème est un gros signe. Et demande à parler à Boromir. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, mais ces le frère de maman et je suis sur qu'il va t'accueillir chez lui…Sa voix s'éteignit et ses yeux perdirent de leur éclats, un mince filet de sang coulait le long de ses lèvres. J'allais vers lui pour le réveiller mais il ne se réveilla pas, j'eu beau crier, lui promettre tout faire, il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Et ce fut dur pour moi d'admettre qu'il était maintenant mort. Et ses ainsi, qu'avec une peine sans fin, je me mis à errer dans la forêt de la montagne. Lorsque j'eu finis la descente, après plusieurs jours à avoir rien mangé, je me laissai aller à mon chagrin, laissant coulé mille et une perle d'argent qui tombait sur mon ancien pyjamas de lapin qui maintenant était complètement sale. Assise contre un rocher, je regardai autour de moi sans savoir ou le sud pourrait être. J'étais perdu, sale et affamé. Des bruits se firent entendre dans les buissons en face de moi. Un grand loup gris bleu aux yeux jaune vif me regarda longuement avant de me faire signe comme pour me dire de le suivre, n'ayant plus aucune raison de rester seul, je le suivis. Et c'est l'a que débuta mes longue et paisible années passer avec mon seul amis, Ruko. Le loup solitaire venu des monts blancs du nord._

J'ouvris les yeux, et repensai au rêve que j'avais fait. Finalement, je n'avais jamais trouvé Boromir, mais je m'étais rendu si près du but… Tous ces souvenirs me rendaient nostalgique. Et ces seulement aujourd'hui, que je constate à quel point Drakka m'aurait été utile. Dès que je quitte cet endroit, je vais tout recommencer à zéro…

Reviews?


	11. Le Corbeau et le damier

Certain disent que le rêve est plus agréable que la réalité. D'autre n'ont jamais fait un seul rêve de leur vie. Mais qu'arrive-t-il si l'on commence à confondre le rêve et la réalité? Et si notre existence n'était qu'un rêve elle-même, alors qui sont réellement les gens qui nous entourent, sont-il eux aussi dans un rêve ou sont-ils seulement le fruit de cette illusion? Et si tout ça est vrai, alors notre entourage lui, d'où provient-il.

8ham…

_CROAK !_

Ce satané bruit me réveilla de mes songes, j'émis un grondement sourd puis me retournai sous mes couvertures. Je jetai un petit coup d'œil au réveil matin. 8h… On est quel jour déjà? Ah, oui on est lundi…Lundi…Y'a pas quelque chose de spécial le lundi d'habitude? Non je ne pense pas, à pars que j'ai cours… QUOI ! Je me levai en un saut. «AHH! Je vais être en retard! » Ça faisait une semaine que les vacances étaient terminées, Naruto était venu s'excuser pour la dernière fois que l'on c'était vu, depuis, il était comme avant avec moi, gentil, enjoué et… hyperactif. La seul chose, ces que même si il était « frendly » avec moi, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait l'Akatsuki, à part son cousin bien sur. Mais je respectais son choix, on ne eu pas aimer tout le monde, quand même, même moi il y avait certaines personnes que je voulais pas voir. Je me dépêcher de prendre ma douche, de ramasser mes livres de français et de filer en vitesse. Avant que je puisse sortir de la pièce, Rek me croassa dessus. Je me souvins alors que je devais le nourrir. Je lui lancer son déjeuner, un pensant que moi je n'aurais pas le temps d'en manger un. Je serpentai quelques minutes dans les couloirs avant de réussir à entrer dans la classe sans encombre et je m'assai à mon bureau deux petite seconde avant que la cloche ne sonne. Notre sympathique professeur Mr Asuma, avait tout bonnement décidé qu'aujourd'hui il nous introduisait à un nouvel exposé oral. Cette fois-ci, c'était un exposer aux choix sur les armes médiéval, en équipe de trois. Et nous ne choisissions pas nos équipier, c'était au hasard…La seul chose que j'espérais ces êtres avec des gens qui travaille bien et qui prenne leur vie scolaire minimalement au sérieux, ou bien être avec au moins un Akatsuki, par préférence Konan, Itachi ou Kakuzu (que je pourrais payer). Les noms défilèrent comme feuille dans le vent puis vint finalement le moment ou le prof prononça mon nom, j'écoutai attentivement ceux des mes équipiers, tout en priant.

-Okami, Naruto…

«Tout dépend de qui est le suivant, faites que ce soit pas un Akatsuki » pensais-je. Je sais je change d'idée bien vite, mais si Naruto est placé avec un Akatsuki, je ne veux juste pas imaginé, et c'est moi qui vais être pris avec ça! Mais sachant que ça ce passe jamais comme ces supposé, ça va être un Akatsuki, revenons au professeur qui à pas encore finis sa phrase, couper par cette penser.

-Okami, Naruto et Sasori…

Je le sens mal… Et ces pas parce que je n'aime pas Sasori que je dis ça, loin de là ces un bon ami, mais le connaissant, il ne voudra jamais travailler avec un Konoha, et je pourrai rien faire pour le résonner, il est encore plus têtu qu'une mule. Ces même pas encore commencer et j'ai hâte que ça finissent. Quoi que à y repenser, Naruto voudra pas plus coopérer avec un Akatsuki. Après ça le cours passa avec une vitesse désespérante, ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter mon mal de tête. Déjà, mes deux équipier se lançait des regards furtifs, c'était juste si je ne voyais pas ces deux là ce lancer des éclairs de provocations. Je grondai de mécontentement. La cloche sonna et je me précipitai dehors de la pièce pour échapper aux assauts de propositions de mes deux amis, qui ferraient tout pour avoir le dernier mot sur cette situation des plus compromettantes. Je pris le tournant de l'escalier, presque en courant, suivant les couloirs qui serpentaient le long de l'édifice. Au loin j'entendais des bruits de pas presser résonner sur le plancher de marbre de l'étage. Je pris un dernier tournant pour arriver dans le local de Math où le professeur attendait déjà, copie à la main, prêt à nous faire subir son examen annuelle. Lorsque je fus entré, il regarda l'heure avec un drôle d'air vus mon avance sur le temps, mais ne poussa pas sa réflexion plus loin et haussa les épaules avec un air incrédule, tout ses élèves arrivait le plus souvent du temps, en retard et devait avoir du mal à en croire ses yeux que pour une fois, un élèves était à l'heure et un jour d'examen en plus. Il toussa un bon coup et me remis une copie d'examen laissant sous-entendre qu'il me donnait du temps supplémentaire pour complété vus mon avance. J'avais eu de la chance, quelque seconde plus tard en Naruto entrait en trombe dans le local suivit de Sasori, Naruto voulu ouvrir la bouche pour dire/crier quelque chose à mon égard mes il croisa le regard d'désapprobateur du professeur, les deux allèrent à leur place habituelle Hayate leur donna leur examen et les deux garçons se mirent au travail sans demander leur reste. Bientôt la classe fut bondée de monde en retard qui essayaient différentes excuses pour se justifier. L'examen se révélait à être d'une nature très simple qui faisait seulement prouver au professeur si vous aviez compris et écouter ou non. J'eu finis en un rien de temps et dès que j'eu remis ma copie, Hayate me laissa disposer et je partie prendre mon dîner sans tarder, même en sachant qu'il était un peu tôt, je préférais ça que de dîner entre deux «ennemis » si je pouvais me permettre d'appeler cette petite (grosse) rivalité. Mon jour, de chance, la cantine était ouverte et je pus manger à ma faim, une bonne soupe chaude qui aida la disparition de mon mal de tête. Par contre, notre professeur de français avait fait annuler les cours de l'après midi pour que nous puissions commencer notre exposer. J'allai me réfugier dans me chambre, le seul endroit où je serai tranquille, du moins pour le moment. J'adressai une petite prière à Shu en présage de mon après-midi. Il était rare que je prie le dieu des tempêtes mais depuis que j'avais fait ces rêves, j'avais l'impression que tranquillement, je surmontais la pente abrupte de mon passé, dans nos clan, chaque dieux avait son utilité, mais en tant qu'individu, on vous en attribuait un et c'était de votre devoir de l'honorer. Je ne peux me souvenir des fonctions de chacun d'eux mais leurs noms ne pourraient jamais quitter mon esprit. Il y avait Ka, le dieu loup, Ran le dieu serpent, Cha le dieu tigre, ling le dieu lièvre et Shu, le dieu dragon. Par contre, ils ne c'étaient jamais montré à leurs nobles serviteurs mortel, personne ne savait pourquoi, surtout parce qu'il ne restait plus personne sauf moi… Mon sang fit deux tours lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à ma porte, je n'avais aucune envie de répondre, et la seule chose qui me fit ouvrir fut que c'était impoli de ne pas répondre à la porte. J'allai ouvrir, et ces avec aucune surprise que j'aperçu mes deux équipiers sur le seil de ma porte, étrangement silencieux, tout deux me dévisageait avec un drôle d'air, ces avec méfiance que je les invitai à entrer. Naruto s'installa confortablement sur ma chaise d'ordinateur pendant que Sasori s'était accoté contre le cadre de ma fenêtre, Rek observait la scène, silencieux.

-Alors…?Commençais-je, incertaine de la précise raison de leur visite. Vous voulez faire quoi pour l'exposer? Leur demandais-je en prenant conscience que je venais de faire une première erreur. Et aussitôt dit, ils commencèrent à se chamailler sans se soucier de moi. Rek vint se poser sur mon épaule comme pour me réconforter. Au bout d'un moment je vins très irrité par la situation et je décidai de finir cette argumentation aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

-SUFFIT ! Criais-je hors de moi. Si ces comme ça, on prend l'arc un point ces tout, je vais faire le travail vus qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est assez intelligeant pour coopéré, continuais-je sur un ton autoritaire qui laissèrent mes deux amis sans voix, je repris. Pendant ce temps là, vous rester là sans bouger et je ne veux pas entendre UN seul mot de votre part! Je fus abasourdie moi-même par ce que je venais de faire. Mais les deux garçons n'eurent à redire, ils s'assirent sur mon lit, me faisant leur plus beau sourire, qui me suppliait de les laisser en vie. J'allumai l'ordinateur et commençai à chercher et à écrire les informations sur Word pour ensuite les transcrire sur Power Point. Après une heure, les deux ennemis se regardaient, avec un regard ennuyé. Et c'est à ce moment que Rek commença lui aussi à s'ennuyer, et ce dernier se posa sur le bureau où un jeu de dame reposait. Il se mis à croasser, essayant d'attirer mon attention vers lui.

-Pas maintenant Rek, je suis occupé, plus tard. Lui dis-je avec simplicité. Mes deux amis me regardèrent un instant avec un drôle d'air qui voulait dire : «Elle vient de parler avec un oiseau ou je délire? » L'oiseau, vus qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir de moi et, bien décider de ce trouver un partenaire de jeux, s'envola vers Naruto et Sasori, il se posa entre les deux et se mis à croasser bruyamment. Sasori, agacer par tout le vacarme causer par l'oiseau, se permis de parler, il me demanda ce que Rek voulait, tout en le regardant avec un regard menaçant du au fait qu'il avait parler, je lui répondis qu'il voulait seulement jouer au dame. Naruto éclata de rire sous le fait que l'oiseau savait jouer aux dames. Et il répondit à Rek qu'il allait le « plumer » à ce jeu. Le pauvre Naruto ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque... J'eu bientôt finis se que j'étais en train de faire et j'aillai voir comment Naruto se débrouillait. Je devais avouer que Rek était très bon joueur mais il y avait une lacune dans son jeu, trop offensif. Je regardai le jeu sur le damier. Déjà je pouvais dire que Naruto perdait, et quelque minutes plus tard ma prédiction fut réaliser. Sasori pouffa de rire.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es fait battre par un oiseau. Réussi-t-il à dire entre deux éclats.

-Alors bat le toi si t'es si bon que ça! Lui cria-t-il Naruto fou de rage.

Je fis un petit sourire discret, le nouvel adversaire de Rek s'installa et ils commencèrent la partie. Cela pris un certain temps, mais Sasori se dis battre à son propre jeux, et Rek victorieux roucoula et gonfla son plumage et signe de supériorité. Ce fut au tour de Naruto de pouffer de rire. Et les deux garçons recommencèrent à se chamailler. Je finis par m'assoir en face de Rek pour montrer à ses deux jeunes ignorant comment battre Rek aux dames. Les deux M'observèrent gagner et lorsque ce fus terminer, ils commencèrent à me dire que c'était surement un coup de chance. Bien irrité par ce jugement vite fait, je les provoquer, tout les deux contre moi. Oubliant leur rivalité, et avide de prouver leurs valeurs, ils travaillèrent ensemble pour tenter de me battre. Bien sur, ils échouèrent. Ils restèrent ébahis na comprenant pas ce qui venait de ce passé sous leurs yeux.

-Vous reviendrez quand vous serrez à la hauteur, leur lançais-je en les faisant sortir de ma chambre, je les entendais encore dans le couloir se dire «Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on s'est fait battre, la prochaine fois, on l'aura ». Enfin quelque chose qui pourrais leur faire faire quelque chose ensemble. Je souris à cette penser, j'aimerais passer du temps avec mes deux amis avant de devoir partir sans les revoir pour un long bout de temps…

J'ai presque terminer d'écrire le premier versant de cette fic, par contre, plus vous me faites de Review, plus je posterai rapidement mes chapitres et ceux qui désireront la suite n'auront qu'a me le signalé, si j'ai assez de réponse positive pour une suite, je vous la posterai dès que possible. J'espère que vous aimez cete histoire loufoque qui sort je ne sais d'ou, j'ai vraiment écrit ça sur un coup de tête, pour voir que serait le résultat final. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour les chapitres à venir et remercie ceux/celles qui m'ont fait des Reviews. A+

Okami 360


	12. Un geste qui vaux mille et une parole

Des fois on pense que la vie ne nous a pas apporter grand chose de bon, mais dites-vous que ces peut-être mieux ainsi.

Pelotonner sous les couvertures, la tête enfouis dans mon oreiller et enrouler dans la fourrure de Ruko, je me sentais flotter, légère comme une plume. Je pris une grand bouffé d'air, tout en me disant que cette fin de semaine, j'allais me la couler douce, et prendre un peu de repos bien mérité. L'obscurité et le silence dans la pièce était des plus apaisant, Rek ébouriffait son plumage, tout content de la sérénité qui régnait dans la pièce. Je baillai et m'enrouler encore plus dans les couvertures, sentant le sommeil me gagner, je fermai les yeux me y sombrer, dans un sommeil lourd.

Pendant ce temps…

-J'm'emmerde…Dit Naruto sur un ton las, en regardant le damier avec ennuie, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et commençait à fatiguer, Sasori et lui, avait passé la nuit à essayer de trouver une façon de battre Okami aux dames. Peine perdu. Naruto n'appréciait pas plus l'Akasuna, pas du tout, non s'il faisait tout ça c'était pour Okami.

-Pas mon problème… Répondit Sasori d'un air penseur, Au fait Naurto, on oubli pas quelque chose…? Demanda le marionnettiste, sur qu'en se levant ce matin (à 2h du mat) il avait oublié quelque chose seulement, il ne pouvait se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. Naruto le regarda deux minute tout en se creusant le crâne le plus possible pour trouver un détail qu'un deux avait pus laisser passer. Non rien ne lui vint à l'esprit jusqu'à ce que comme si une lumière lui avait apparu au dessus de la tête.

-Merde, j'avais presque oublié! S'écria-t-il en sortant en trombe de la salle commune. Sasori resta quelques secondes dans la pièce avant de partir. En entrant dans sa chambre, il regarda le calendrier avant de comprendre ce pourquoi Naruto était partie comme un déchainé, et dire qu'il avait osé oublier…

Retournons à Okami,

Je dormais, si bien installer. Rien ne pouvais gâche se moment si parfait. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir vers 5h ce qui voulait dire, il y a à peu près une heure. Rek était venu se percher sur la tête de mon lit, je sentais son regard or posé sur moi. Quelque fois, je l'entendais battre un peu des ailes et s'ébouriffer les plumes. J'entendais des gens circulé dans les corridors, même si il n'était que 6h du matin, les élèves ne se gênaient pas pour se lever tôt, aller prendre un déjeuner rapide, avant 8h, l'heure ou la cafétéria était la plus fréquenté. Pour ma part ça me passait par-dessus la tête, de toute manière, je n'avais pas envie d'aller déjeuner, je n'avais pas vraiment faim et je m'étais promis de ne pas sortir de toute la journée, de peur de devoir aller à une fête organisé par Konan. Et oui aujourd'hui, c'est un des jours de l'année que je déteste le plus, mon anniversaire. Je n'aime pas particulièrement me rappeler qu'aujourd'hui il y a maintenant 18 ans que mon calvaire à débuté. Je grondai dans mon oreiller à cette penser. Parfois je me disais que j'aurais préféré ne pas apparaitre dans ce bas monde. J'avais des amis, mais reste que je devrais les laisser et ne plus les revoir le jour ou je devrais partir pour faire mon service, et ça m'attristerais de les voir ce donner tant de mal pour rien. Et je préfère me détacher d'eux pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste ici, dans un mois, tout sera terminé et je vais recommencer à zéro. Jamais je ne pourrai les remercié assez pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, seulement leur présence pouvait me redonner confiance jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins. Je soupirai me forçant à oublier mes sombre penser pour me rendormir. Je n'eu pas vraiment le temps de fermé l'œil que ma porte fus défoncer. J'eu envie de crier au meurtre, ben quoi, ça vous ai jamais arrivé de vous faire défoncer votre porte de chambre à 6h du matin? Assis sur mon lit en pyjamas, je remontai mes couvertures par-dessus mes épaules, après avoir jetai un furtif coup d'œil à la pauvre porte qui je crois auras besoin d'être fixé et d'avoir de nouvelles pentures, avant de posé les yeux sur…NARUTO (-_-). Rek avait tout aussi l'air traumatisé par son entré fracassante que moi, il le regardait avec des yeux qui disait : «Non mais t malade, j'ai presque fait un arrêt cardiaque. » Pour son compte, Naruto me faisait un grand sourire et tout en ne faisant pas du tout aux voisins, il me cria un gigantesque BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE OKAMI-CHAN! 1. Je me demande bien comment il a pus se procurer la date de ma fête, puisque que je ne me suis jamais permis de la lui dire…Mais bon certain dise qu'ici les murs on des oreilles, je commence à croire ces rumeurs, et 2. Comment a-t-il fait pour enfoncer ma porte avec tant de facilité. Il referma la porte défoncer qui réussi à tenir je ne sais par quel sortilège, et me donnai un magnifique bouquet de lys de lilas blanc, entouré de lierres, de rue sauvages et au centre trônait une Ancolie pourpre. Je pris une grande bouffé de la senteur délicieuse des fleurs, ça me rappelait le bon vieux temps avec Ruko, je serrai la peau de loup dans mes bras sous les couvertures un moment avant de sortir du lit et d'aller remercier Naruto.

-Oh merci Naruto, elles sont vraiment magnifiques, lui dis-je avant qu'il ne me prend dans ses bras et de presque m'étouffer, je répondis à son étreinte, espérant de pouvoir un jour respirer de nouveau. Il finit par me redonner ma liberté, il me sourit timidement avant de partir d'où il venait faisant attention à la porte qu'il avait abimé quelques minutes auparavant. Je restai deux minutes à contemplé la porte avant d'aller mettre mes fleurs dans un bocal. Que je posai près de la fenêtre, la journée ne s'annonçais pas ensoleiller mais plutôt nuageuse. Je soupirai et me dis que finalement je devrais peut-être faire quelque chose de ma journée, et ces sur ce que j'entamai la grosse pile de devoirs qui m'attendait patiemment. Mon avant-midi pourrait être qualifié de pénible, la pluie devenait de plus en plus forte et quelques fois on pouvait apercevoir un éclair ou deux qui zébraient le ciel de leurs lueurs blanchâtre, le tonnerre parvenait jusqu'à mes oreilles qui des fois commençaient à bourdonner à cause du son. Lorsque j'était petite, mon père me disait que lorsque c'était votre anniversaire et que l'élément du dieu qui vous as pris sous son ailes se déchainait était signe de clémence mais aussi un message pour nous dire qu'il était toujours l'à même si on ne pouvait les voir, pour ma part je restais septique sur cette vision des faits, Shu avait beau être dieu des tempêtes et être un dragon, je ne crois jamais complètement à quelque chose. Je regardai le ciel quelques instants avant de retourner au travail, je finis par m'endormir sous trop de travail…

_Tout était gris autour de moi et quand je regardais mon corps, celui-ci avait l'air de n'être qu'une image de fumé, de l'air froid avec une certaine pesanteur me laissait penser être un beau milieu d'un orage, mes pieds ne touchait le sol et pourtant j'était là flottante, pâle reflet d'un endroit inconnu. Je ne pouvais me déplacé mais je n'en sentais pas l'envie. Une brise vint jouer avec mes longues mèches ébène. Un beau milieu de la scène, se tenait une silhouette indistincte qui se résumait à quelques lignes grossières qui ressortait un peu des nuages. Mes yeux se plongèrent dans ceux bleu de la créature, et dans ces deux orbes, je vus un endroit magnifique, que je ne saurai décrire, au centre ce trouvait Ruko, plus en forme que jamais, il me regardait un me faisait un de ses classique sourire mesquin que seul lui était capable de faire. Le soleil d'or qui se trouvait dans un petit bout de paradis commença à disparaitre tranquillement, le ciel s'assombri, à mon grand désespoir, Ruko disparu, je n'avais même pas pus le prévenir, mais le prévenir de quoi…Le paysage changea radicalement et elle devint ténèbres, un ciel de nacre sans nuage donnait un air morbide à la scène, le sol était charbonneux, une odeur de brûler vint me chatouiller les narines. Ensuite vint celles de corps en décomposition qui me fit presque vomir. De sombre silhouette se détachaient aux loin à l'horizon. Une voix qui était surement celle de la créature me souffla : «C'est ce qui va arriver s'il parvient à ses fins » Je ne compris pas le sens de la phrase. Mais je savais une chose, ce que j'avais vu était le futur de notre Terre si l'on ne faisait rien. Mais contre quoi? La réponse ne me vint pas…_

Je me réveillai, consciente que ce rêve n'était pas un rêve ordinaire mais que celui-ci devait être pris au sérieux. Je fixai la pile de feuille exaspéré. On ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille? Quelqu'un cogna doucement à la porte à moitié briser, qui s'ouvrit tout seul. Je regardai le nouveau venu. Il était de taille moyenne à peine plus grand que moi, avec une belle chevelure couleur de sang et des yeux chocolaté…( L_L Devinez qui c'est?) Bref, Sasori était venu pour une petite visite, du moins ces ce quoi ça avait l'air, «Ce matin Naruto et Sasori pour l'après-midi. Moi qui voulait ne pas voir personne aujourd'hui ben ces peine perdu… » Pensais-je. Je levai les yeux, il me sourit, mais un sourire mélancolique. Je ne compris pas le sens de ce comportement jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras doucement, à cet instant précis, je sus qu'il avait compris. Il avait compris qu'après la fin de l'année, je partais et pour ne pas revenir. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son coup, comme pour me réconforté moi-même. Je versai une larme dans son dos. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, il me tourna le dos et partis. Je le regardai disparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte, lorsqu'il eu fermé la porte, je jetai un œil à ce qu'il m'avait laissé en main, une tulipe rouge. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter mes amis, mais c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase, je laissai libre cours à mes larmes qui perlaient le long de mes joues. Mon chagrin était grand, mais pas aussi grand que le lourd fardeau que je porte depuis mon enfance. Je m'écroulai de nouveau sur mon lit, me cachant le visage dans mon oreiller. Je finis par m'endormir après avoir vidée mon corps de toutes ses larmes. Mon sommeil ne fut accablé par aucun rêve, mais par des phrases qui sortait de nulle part. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que parfois, les mots sont trop difficiles à dire ou c'est trop difficile de se justifier ou même de donner un sens à une chose quel qu'elle soit. Parfois, un geste vaux milles et une parole.

Un peu court mes ça va, j'ai enfin réussi à le terminé ^^

Et oui les fleurs on une signification propre mais ça ne servira pas pour le moment, peut-être plus tard…

Reviews? 


	13. Dans la Brume

Heure du dîner, Cafétéria.  
Je regardai mes amis de l'Akatsuki discuter tranquillement de tout et de rien. Comme d'hab quoi. Aujourd'hui, on était vendredi, la dernière journée de la semaine. Plus les jours avançaient, plus je déprimais, j'avais l'impression d'être seule au milieu d'un chemin qui ne semblait pas être le miens. Pourtant j'étais bien l'a à les écouter parler. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Hidan manquait à l'appel jusqu'au moment ou celui-ci fis éruption dans la salle bondé de monde. Il se fraya un passage à travers cette cacophonie qui commençait sérieusement à me rendre sourdre. Seulement au moment ou Hidan ouvrit la bouche, il ne parla pas non, il n'aurait pus ce faire comprendre des autres. Alors il beugla comme un damné pour attirer l'attention de tout le reste du groupe. Lorsque tout le monde fut tourné vers lui, un regard meurtrier accroché aux visages, il commença, tout content de l'effet qu'il avait fait sur ses compagnons.

-Vous savez quel jours on est ? Continua-t-il à beugler dans nos pauvres oreilles.

-On est vendredi pauvre crétins, répondit Kakuzu qui n'aimait pas vraiment la façon qu'Hidan c'était adresser à lui et aux autres.

-Oui et…Insista Hidan, Pain le regardait, le regard las, Konan elle ne semblait écouter, trop préoccuper à regarder Pain, Kisame essayait de faire en sorte que son ouïe revienne, Itachi le regardait avec un regard meurtrier, Deidara faisait mine de se creusé la caboche, Sasori était comment dire absent mentalement pour le moment, il était en mode répondeur à mon avis, vous savez le message enregistré sur les téléphones qui disent de rappeler plus tard. Zetsu répondis sur un ton vague.

-C'est Pâque ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil lever pour donner de la crédibilité à sa question qu'il savait fausse.

-N-O-N, aller faut être plus enthousiasme!

-Tobi sait ! Tobi sait ! S'écria l'hyperactif en mode trop de sucre. Ce soir ces l'émission de Tobi ! Continua-t-il plus énervé que jamais. Hidan fit la moue, il n'aimait pas voir ses amis s'ennuyé, depuis quelques temps, quelque chose ne tournait pas très rond, Okami avait une tête dépressive, Sasori était déconnecter, Konan avait arrêté de restreindre Tobi sur les bonbons, ce dernier sautait presque au plafond, Zetsu avait mangé les jolies pilules de couleur destiner à calmer Tobi ce qui le rendait quelque peut « geler ». Kakuzu paraissait plus avare que d'habitude mais ce n'était qu'une impression, sinon les autres allaient plutôt bien… Mais toute ces têtes d'enterrement allait disparaître ce soir, Hidan avait préparé une surprise pour ses camardes.

-Bon vu que personne à l'air d'être enthousiasme, vous avez qu'à venir à la salle commune de l'Aka ce soir, disons vers 20h, ceux qui ne viendront pas seront offert en sacrifice à Jashin-Sama. Sur ce il quitta le groupe sur un pas presser, il jura quelques injures à notre propos. Il nous voyait comme une bande de no-life. À mon avis, nous sommes tous un peu no-live ici, On a tous un dons ou quelque chose du genre, nous avons tous un passer des plus complexe à comprendre pour les simple mortels. Certains sont même allé à tuer leurs proches pour sauver leurs peaux, un citoyens normal aurait tout simplement ris aux nez des pauvres gens qui étaient différent, lui aurait conseillé d'aller consulter ou de se faire foutre si cette personne est agressive mais jamais ils n'auraient pus comprendre, les humains sont des créatures qui n'y comprennent rien, ils nous disent de nous confier, ils disent qu'ils peuvent comprendre. Mais tout ça est faux, ils sont obsédé par la richesse, pouvoir et perfection, corrompus par ces faits, ils traitent les gens différents comme s'ils devraient être en cage et ça tout simplement parce que ces gens peuvent être une menace pour leurs faux empires basé sur une illusion qui dis aspiré sur le bonheur. Je ne crois pas à ses absurdité, pour moi vivre une vie baigner de bonheur, dans la quelle je dois avoir été à l'école pour faire un travail qui ne me convient peut-être pas, tout simplement pour gagner de l'argent pour payer toute ses chose inutiles mais qui sont fondamental pour les êtres corrompus. Pour une fois, je remercie la Mort de m'avoir épargné, comme ça je pouvais me promener ou je voulais quand je voulais, et comme pour seule contrainte, de prendre quelques âmes. Je ne serai payer mais, au moins je gardais ma liberté qui en société est impossible à garder. Le cycle de vie dans lequel notre monde est plongé est mal sain mais personne ne pourra l'empêcher de continuer sauf peut-être le temps, qui était la seule contrainte sur le passage du monde.

La cloche sonna et annonça le début du cours de math. Mr Gekko n'arrêtait pas de tousser et personne ne pouvait comprendre un seul mot qui sortait de sa bouche. La période se finit et à cause de l'écriture incompréhensible de notre professeur nous repartîmes sans devoir. Ensuite vint le cours l'art, pour la première fois, je n'en avait point envie. Je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour le thème donner et à force de regarder une page blanche, j'eu un mal de tête. En partant du cours, j'avais si mal que ça en devenait insupportable, en passant la porte je fonçai dans le dos de Sasori, il me lança un «Regarde ou tu pose les pieds » puis il partit sans cérémonie, en arrivant dans ma chambre, je me tenais littéralement la tête dans une main et je me guidais avec l'autre en m'accotant aux murs.

Au final je traînais mon corps qui devenait de plus en plus lourd à chaque pas que je faisais, je savais que si je perdais pied, je ne me relèverais pas. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de mon visage qui exprimait une grande douleur. Une chance que ma porte eu été à moitié défoncé, je pus entrer qu'en donnant un simple coup d'épaule qui se mis à me faire mal quelques minutes après. Trop lâche pour refermer la porte, je m'affalai sur mon lit me laissant à mon supplice. Lorsque je me réveillai, je ne me sentais pas mieux, j'avais si froid, je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais pas endormie mais tout simplement évanoui, pendant un instant je me dis que je devrais ne pas aller dans la salle commune pour la surprise d'Hidan. Mais je finis par me dire que ce n'était qu'un simple malaise qui devrait passer au cours de la soirée. J'allai prendre une douche bouillante qui réussi à détendre un peu mes muscles endoloris. J'enfilai le pyjama le plus chaud que je possédais, puis jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure qui m'indiquait que c'était l'heure de partir. Je sortis de ma chambre, je ne me sentais pas très bien mais j'allais mieux que tout t'a l'heure ce qui me dit que je pouvais me permettre d'aller voir ce qu'Hidan nous avait fait comme surprise. J'entrai dans la salle et fus accueillis par Hidan, j'étais la seule arriver, mais il faut dire que j'étais deux minutes à l'avance. En fait Hidan nous réservait un marathon de film d'horreur ou pour Tobi qui était arrivé en trombe derrière moi un pyjama partie, Tobi était dans un pyjama orange, trop orange, ça faisait trop de orange pour mes yeux, un élancement à la tête me fis serrer les dents. «Et c'est repartis… »Pensais-je.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver, les films d'horreurs ce n'était pas mon truc, mais tout le monde avait l'air content d'en écouter que je m'assis sur le canapé avec Kisame à ma gauche et Itachi à ma droite. Les gens de notre groupe avaient voté pour faire un marathon de Resident Evil. Au fil de la soirée mon mal de tête me fis souffrir de nouveau, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau se détruisait de l'intérieur, même avec trois couverture, j'avais froid, non pas froid, je gelais. Pourtant, ma peau brûlait. Mes yeux devinrent vitreux, mis clos, la lumière de la grosse télévision sur la quelle nous regardions le film était en train de ma rendre aveugle, la bouche complètement sèche, ma respiration était quelque peut difficile. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai perdu le fil du film, il n'y avait que des images qui défilait devant moi, je perdais la notion du temps. J'agonisait en silence.

Hidan se marrait devant l'armé de zombies qui déambulait dans les rues de Raccoon City. Tobi tremblait de tous ses membres, la peur se lisait sous son masque... Et les films s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à-ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. À la fin de ce dernier, les commencèrent à aller se coucher sur les nattes et les couvertures que les membres étaient allé chercher pour l'occasion. Hidan, Kisame et Sasori grand amateur de ce genre de film, en programmèrent un autre (_Le Cercle_). Si j'aurais pus, je ne serais resté là, mais j'étais si épuiser, que bouger me faisait souffrir, j'avais finis par tomber contre l'épaule de Kisame, celui-ci ne broncha pas. Je ne voulais plus et ne pouvait plus bouger les petits doigts. Respirez devint bientôt une contrainte, ma respiration quelque peu saccadé, me donnait mal à la gorge, au loin, j'entendais mon cœur battre dans un rythme envoûtant, je m'y perdis, et se battement comme une berceuse, commençait à ralentir doucement, pour tranquillement s'éteindre. Mais quelque chose vint perturber ma béatitude, ce quelque chose était Drakka, je pouvais le sentir faire des sienne, il savait que j'étais en proie à quelque chose et comme un poison, il voulait s'en débarrasser. Trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit pour le retenir, son énergie se déversait dans mes veines, le froid qui m'avais envahis disparu et fut remplacer par la morsure de la chaleur aussi brûlante que des flammes, bientôt, mon dos fus tremper de sueur, je voulait avoir de l'air mais j'étouffait, les battements affolé de mon cœur ne m'aidais pas du tout, mes yeux qui avaient commencer à se voiler prenait une teinte émeraude et mon iris se transformait en une fente, mes canines s'allongeait et mes ongles devenaient terriblement long. Trop d'énergie avait été déversé en même temps, mes yeux s'agrandir lorsque mon cœur freina de sa course pour s'arrêter brutalement une petite plainte s'échappa de ma bouche, la seule chose que je pouvais faire, mais il sortis assez fort pour qu'il parvienne à l'oreille du requin qui le trouva bien anormal. Il se leva en sursaut, laissant mon corps s'écraser sur le divan. La dernière chose que j'aperçus fus Kisame essayant d'obtenir une réaction de ma part, puis tout devint sombre, la température descendis radicalement pour se maintenir. Je ne vis que du noir, mais ce noir avait quelque chose de réconfortant, je ne savais pas ou j'étais, ce qui m'était arrivé, tout ce que je savais, ces que j'étais ici et nulle part ailleurs, le silence était confortable, je me sentais à ma place, le noir brumeux finis par se dissiper sur une salle au sol fait de brume. Assise sur un siège aux lignes indéfinis, habiller de sa classique cape noir, son corbeau percher sur son épaule et sa faux accoter sur le rebord du siège. On n'a pas besoin d'être intelligeant pour savoir qui était ce personnage encapuchonner. La Mort me dévisagea derrière sa capuche qui cachait son visage. Quelques minutes passèrent comme ça, seulement à se regarder. Puis elle se leva et s'approcha de moi.

-_Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant que tu ne soit partis de cet établissement, mais vus que tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence, je vais te laisser le choix encore une fois, et cette fois-ci tu ne peux plus reculer après avoir choisis. Alors que vas-tu prendre, je t'offre de partir dans l'endroit que l'on appelle paradis ou bien de repartir dans le monde des mortels mais faire de toi mon assistante…_ Commença-t-elle.

Puis, elle me montra mon frère, c'était lui il était juste devant moi, il souriait, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer comme il le faisait lorsque j'étais petite, il me serra dans ses bras, et me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il se retira et disparue dans le brouillard. D'un coter, je mourrais d'envie de le rejoindre, mais une image de mes amis essayant de me ramener se montra dans mon esprit, ils avaient l'air tous paniqué. Et c'était _Drakka_, qui avec son instinct de survie me suppliait de retourner sur terre peut importe le prix. J'étais prise entre la tentation de revoir ma famille et de continuer une vie qui je ne sais ou elle me mènera, finalement je pris une décision, mes yeux répondirent à la question de la mort.

Pendant ce temps sur terre…

Kisame appelait Okami, celle-ci ne répondait pas, Sasori intriguer par ce que Kisame faisait, vint voir ce qui ce passait, il vit avec stupeur les deux orbites de ses yeux sans vie, terne voilé par le voile de la mort, il ne voulait tout simplement pas en croire ses yeux. Alarmer par le mini attroupement, Hidan pris place à coter de Kisame.

-El…Elle…est… Hidan déglutis, il avait l'habitude de voir des morts mais ça! Cela dépassait ce qu'il avait imaginé, voir un Akatsuki mort. Bientôt, tous les membres furent autour du corps, ils étaient tous envahis par la douleur de la perte d'un des leurs. Même Itachi et Kakuzu versèrent plus d'une larme. Dehors, le ciel de fin de printemps était dégager et les étoiles brillaient de milles feux, une pluie d'étoile eu lieux, à croire que les cieux pleurent eux aussi la perte d'Okami.

...

Woa j'ai enfin terminer cette fic, il me reste deux chap à poster, je devrais vous les faire parvenir d'ici la fin de la semaine ainsi que le résumé de la suite. J'ai adoré écire se chap. En fin de semaine j'ai mis de la musique de Noël ^^ je sais ces un peu tôt (9oct) mais ça m'a remonter le moral XD.

Reviews?


	14. Invitation

La nuit qui suivit cette nuit là fut l'une des plus longue nuit pour tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, on avait fermé les yeux d'Okami et elle reposait maintenant sur son lit dans sa chambre, l'organisation lui avait fait de petites funérailles sachant que quand on découvrirait sa mort, les Akatsuki n'auraient pas le temps d'organisé quelque chose de décent. Chacun d'entre eux avait trouvé une fleur pour l'occasion. Ils étaient allés changer leurs vêtements pour se vêtir de noir. Itachi fus le premier à s'avancer, et il déposa une Arum près d'Okami, Hidan le suivant avec une Cinéraire, Zetsu un Coquelicot, Pain une Échinacée, Kisame une Edelweiss, Tobi une Euphorbe, Kakuzu un Fusain, Konan une Hémérocalle bleue et Sasori lui offris une Tulipe rouge en son hommage, une minutes de silence passa puis tour à tour, ils sortirent de la pièce laissant les souvenirs d'Okami se graver dans leurs esprits. Seul Sasori était resté, il caressa les douces plumes de Rek qui avait décidé de se poser sur son épaule. Rek regardait le corps comme si il attendait quelque chose, et le marionnettiste avait beau lui répété qu'elle était partis, il semblait faire la sourde oreille. Rek s'envola sur son perchoir laissant Sasori s'asseoir sur le lit d'Okami, les couvertures avaient été remplacées par un simple drap blanc qui recouvrait le corps sans vie de la jeune fille, les fleurs étaient empilées dans un bouquet à ses pieds. Il voulait lui dire un dernier au revoir avant de partir et de la laisser sombrer. Alors il prit le corps inanimé dans ses bras, la serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la défunte et pris une grande respiration…

Quelque part…

Je croyais sincèrement que j'avais fait le bon choix, mourir n'était pas mon but dans le monde ou j'avais des amis, mais le paradis c'est une proposition bien difficile à décliner, mais je compris qu'un mortel aurait dit oui aveuglément sans savoir si la parole de son interlocuteur était fiable, ce dernier pourrait l'envoyer en enfer à son insu. Et lorsqu'on fait un pacte avec quelqu'un comme la Mort, il valait se tenir à ce qui était convenu. Et ces pour ces raisons que j'avais décidé de prendre le chemin qui me ramènerais à la vie, au fond de moi, laisser mes amis comme ça tout de même! J'en étais bien incapable. Je regagnai ma conscience tranquillement, il y avait du mouvement autour de moi mais je ne pouvais dire pourquoi. J'entendis des bruits de pas sortir de la pièce, j'entendis Rek qui protestait contre une voix. Vint un moment ou le détenteur de la voix s'assis au bord de la chose sur laquelle j'étais allongé, surement un lit. Je sentis deux bras vigoureux m'entourer et me serrer fortement, j'en eu le souffle couper, pendant deux minutes, où je pus enfin articuler entre deux petites bouffées d'air.

-S…Sasori…Tu m'étouffe…Réussis-je à articuler.

Je sentis son corps se tendre, il ne comprenait pas la tournure de la situation, je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux mais je savais qu'en se moment il se croyait fou. Il desserra un peu son étreinte juste pour voir ma réaction, ayant repris mon souffle, je ris dans son dos avant de le serrer à mon tour, mais je pense que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, à cause de mon geste, il tomba dans les vapes. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on ressuscite quelqu'un qui vous est chère non ? À ça place, j'aurais fait pareil. Je l'étendis sur mon lit pendant que je regardais les belles fleurs que tout le monde m'avait apportées. Je remarquai tout de suite la belle Tulipe rouge qui caractérisait tellement bien le marionnettiste. Je la pris et je humai son odeur délicieuse. Je crois qu'il est resté 5 minutes dans les pommes, j'eu le temps de mettre mes fleurs dans un vase. Il gronda quelque peu en se réveillant, j'allai le voir. Il me regarda et puis me demanda incertain de ma réponse :

-Suis-je mort?

Je ris un peu avant de lui répondre.

-Mais non baka, tu t'es évanoui.

-Mais tu n'es supposé être morte? Tu es un ange ou un esprit? Me demanda-t-il, ce qui me fit rire de plus belle, ça avait l'air de l'embarrasser.

-Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne suis pas un ange ni un esprit je suis moi, je suis ici et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment, Lui dis-je en lui souriant. J'allai chercher une plus grosse couverture pour mettre sur mon lit. Sasori ce leva et me regarda, je crois qu'il n'est pas encore tout t'a fait certain que je suis ici et non ailleurs. Je pris mon oreiller et le déposai à ça place, je pris soin de nourrir Rek qui se donna à cœur joie de se moquer de mon amis. Je le réprimandai, lui chuchotant que ce n'était pas bien de ce moquer des gens comme ça. J'allai prendre une douche, me mis un pyjama fraîchement laver et je me glissai sous mes couverture. Et Sasori n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Au bout d'un moment il se lança…

-Je pourrais dormir ici, je n'ai pas envie de faire tout le chemin pour me rendre à ma chambre, me dit-il, mais je savais qu'au fond il voulait seulement savoir si demain je serrais encore là. Je lui accordai cette faveur.

-Oui mais tu dors au fond, je ne ai qu'un oreiller avec moi et je veux rien entendre, si tu ronfle tu dors sur le plancher… Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et grimpa au fond du lit où il s'endormit profondément. J'étais désolé pour lui, je crois qu'il en a assez vu pour aujourd'hui, une dure journée l'attend demain, je me tournai vers lui et lui donnai un léger baiser sur le front, je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Après ce, je m'endormis aussi, attendant le lendemain…

Les rayons du soleil se faufilaient à travers les branches des arbres avant de pouvoir laisser leurs éclats jaune mielleux entrer dans ma chambre. Dehors les oiseaux avaient entonnés leurs chants matinaux dans un enthousiasme flagrant. Une douce brise soufflait dans les feuilles verte et bien grande des arbres. Déjà le temps c'était réchauffer et le beau temps était revenu avec l'arriver pressante de l'été. Je fis réveillé de mon sommeil par tout ces gazouillements, que je commençait à trouver bien agaçant j'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller tout chaud, je crois que les Akatsuki l'avait laver hier après mon pseudo décès, puisque qu'il ne sentait pas la même chose que d'habitude, ça sentait plutôt une délicieuse odeur de cèdre, ou tout simplement de bois, je devrait demander à la personne qui l'a laver de me dire quel détergent il y a mis. J'étais un train de me rendormir lorsque mon oreiller, à mon plus grand désespoir et étonnement, bougea. Je restai perplexe quelques seconde, un oreiller vivant, ce serait bien une première. En y repensant, je m'assis puis ouvris les yeux, les rayons du soleil m'aveuglèrent quelque peu, je baillai puis regardai l'emplacement de mon oreiller vivant. Ça me pris quelques secondes avant que je puisse comprendre qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, à dormir comme un loir. Les événements de la soirée précédente me revinrent tous en même temps. La seule chose que je ne pouvais comprendre était bien la raison de ma mort. J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais pas vraiment de raison, j'avais manger à la café avec mes amis qui ont manger la même chose que moi, alors je doute que ce soit la raison, et pourtant, quand j'avais vue mon frère, il m'avait sortis une de ses phrases favorite, «Fait attention, la prochaine fois… » Il était repartis, un m'avais fait un clin d'œil, personnellement je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport. Mais bon des fois vaut mieux ignorer les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez pus être tuer. Ça fait bizarre de dire ça… Je me levai et partis prendre une douche, peut-être qu'au cours de la journée je trouverais ce qui a causé mon arrêt cardiaque. J'entrai sous le jet d'eau chaude qui me fit tressaillir au premier contact. Je sortis de la douche habiller de mon uniforme, verre d'eau à la main. Je pris une gorgée du liquide glacé, je regardai le marionnettiste dormir, il avait une expression détendu, on aurait dit un ange…Hun? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis? Je dois être fatigué, c'est tout, non vraiment, je perds la tête…Au fait, il faudrait peut-être qu'il se réveille, on a cours aujourd'hui…Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon verre d'eau qui était du moins encore bien remplis, une idée me vint en tête. Je m'approchai du lit, et versa le contenu glacée de mon verre directement sur la tête de mon amis, qui se réveilla en sursaut et me jeta un regard noir.

-Non mais pourquoi t'a fait ça ! Me hurla-t-il, apparemment bien mécontent de la façon dont je l'avais tiré de son sommeil.

-On a cours aujourd'hui, t'a oublié ? Lui demandais-je, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et quittai la pièce, j'avais faim. Le laissant seul. Je me sentais un peu coupable, de l'avoir laissé là mais, il savait, de toute les personnes en se bas monde il fallait qu'il sache que j'allais P-A-R-T-I-R. J'entrai dans la café, pris un croissant pour déjeuner, et j'allai m'assoir à ma place habituelle. Quelques membres étaient déjà assis, et à ma vue, ils eurent à peu près ces réactions : Hidan échappa son verre qui se brisa en entrant en contact avec la table, Kisame recracha l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche sur Itachi qui restait de marbre devant la scène. Tobi, lui avait plutôt l'air effrayé.

- Okami? Demanda Hidan ?

- UN FANTÔME ! Héla Tobi.

- Hun ? Me demandèrent les autres

- Je sais que ça peu vous paraître bizarre mais, je ne suis pas, morte, même si je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'aurais pus faire pour causer ma propre mort…Dis-je. Les autres finir par arriver, ils furent tous surpris mais soulager de savoir que finalement, je n'avais rien. Le premier cours était la cours de français, je montai rapidement les escaliers et me rendis dans la classe, Hidan m'avais expliqué que le prof nous voulait tous dans sa classe à l'heure, puisque la directrice devait passer. Sinon il me dit que je n'avais rien manqué, j'étais quand même resté dans la mort pendant presque 24heures. J'entrai dans la pièce, m'assit à mon bureau et attendis que la cloche sonne le début de la première heure. La classe fus bientôt pleine d'étudiant, c'était je crois la première fois que je voyais tous les élèves être à l'heure. Je sais que personne ne veut attirer la colère de notre sympathique directrice. La cloche sonne et Tsunade entra dans la classe, un silence d'or régnait, et tout le monde ce tenait bien droit sur sa chaise. Elle sonda les élèves un par un avant de commencer.

-Cette année encore, comme pour tous les autres qui ont été dans cette école avant vous, nous tiendront cette année encore, un grand bal pour la fin de cette année. TOUT les étudiant sans exception devront être présent, il y aura un comité qui l'organisera et qui dépenseront autant d'argent qu'ils le veulent pour transformer le gymnase en quelque chose qui conviendra au thème donner. Cette année ce sera une journée médiéval, un titre vous sera bien sur attribuer, et se sera en fonction de vos résultat scolaire…Tout le monde se mis à regarder la directrice avec stupeur, un titre, résultat scolaire, pour ma part je n'avais point à m'en faire, mais pour certain ce n'est pas gagner, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle venait de faire, elle reprit. Et vos habits seront eux aussi baser en fonction de votre titre, par contre cela ne me dérange pas qu'une marquise sois accompagner du fou du roi. Votre seule et unique devoir sera donc, de vous trouvez un habillement convenable ET d'apprendre à danser la valse. L'a elle dépassait les bornes, danser, la valse non mais. Elle quitta la classe et Asuma s'avança et il nous distribua nos titres. Je reçus le mien et lus ce qui y était écrit. Duchesse. Ces sur que j'avais de bien bon résultat mais je ne pensais pas à ce point là. Asuma nous annonça ensuite que les autres cours de la journée étaient suspendus pour que nous remplissions la devoir que la directrice nous ait donné. Je ne savais point que faire en se moment, Konan m'avais demandé de venir avec elle pour aller faire les boutiques cet-après midi là, elle était marquise. J'étais assise dans la salle des Akatsuki, je ne savais point les rôles des autres mis à part Konan, mais je voulais que cela reste une surprise. Je m'assis sur le divan, pensive, je me repassai tout les événements de la veille, je me rappelais du cours d'éducation physique qui eu lieu et première période. Et c'est l'a que la réponse vint à ma question.

_Les lumières se fermèrent, le jeu ne s'arrêta pas pour si peu, c'était d'une violence absurde, cette partie de basket était presque rendu un champ de bataille. Quelque chose de froid et coupant me fendit une omoplate, surement un kunaï que je n'ai point vu venir._

L'objet avait du être tremper dans du poison avant de me couper dans le dos. Et ce devait être pourquoi je n'étais pas rester parmi les vivants. Au bout d'un moment, je me levai et partis en direction de ma chambre, en chemin je fus accoster par Sasori qui passait par l'a.

-Salut, Okami. Me lança-t-il sur un ton un peu las, je lui fis un signe de main en guise de réponse, il continua sa marche puis finit par se stopper, il se retourna vers moi, me regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Son regard était mélancolique mais une lueur étrange brillait en son coin, je sentais très bien qu'il était dans une sorte d'impasse, il était hésitant, je savais qu'il voulait que je reste planter la à attendre qu'il est finit d'évaluer un pour ou contre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur à en faire apparaitre une petite goute de sang, il baissa le regard, me tourna les talons et continua son chemin en me disant une phrase du genre «Laisse ça n'a pas d'importance », j'étais perplexe par ses propos, j'étais sure à 100% qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire, je crois qu'il voulait plutôt que je devine pourquoi il s'était arrêter. Je maudis mon cerveau qui parfois est un peu lent pour certaines choses, «Je ne vois pas vrai…Ah, ça, mais ce qu'il peut être trouillard des fois … » Il n'avait pas encore disparu dans le tournant du corridor quand je lui lancer ma réponse :

-C'est d'accord, mais ne me fait pas honte, lui dis-je avant de repartir, je vus qu'en acceptant, il avait tourné la tête, sourit et avait repris son chemin d'un pas léger. « Je comprend pas, ces si difficile que ça pour un gars de demander à une fille d'aller au bal ? »Pensais-je. Je soupirai, j'entrai dans ma chambre, fermai la porte du mieux que je pus, puis enlevai ma chemise, et me tournai devant le miroir, l'a ou le kunaï m'avais touché. Une cicatrice qui avait pris un couleur noirâtre en ligne vertical trônait sur l'intégralité de mon omoplate droite. Au moins j'étais fixé c'était bien ce kunaï qui avait causé ma mort.

...

**Woa, dsl pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes technique... J'espère que vous avez aimez, le prochain chap ces le dernier^^**

**Reviews?**


	15. Deuxième Chance

La voute céleste infinie s'étendait à perte de vu, les étoiles scintillaient comme de minuscule soleil attendant patiemment que leur heure soit venu, assise sur la véranda de la salle commune de l'Akatsuki, emmitouflé dans des couvertures que j'avais apporté, je pose mon regard sur la forêt à proximité de l'école, je ne m'était jamais demander auparavant pourquoi l'établissement était si loin des villes, maintenant, la réponse se faisait trop évidente à mon gout. J'écoutai le chant funèbre qu'entame au loin une meute de loup, cela peut paraitre étrange mais ce chant ma rappelle qui je suis et pour une raison inconnue me donne un peu d'espoir. Quand j'y pense, les loups sont si différents des hommes... Parfois je me dis que j'aurais voulu naître loup et non humaine, et il y a quelque chose chez les humains qui me rebute, c'est surement dus au fait qu'ils n'acceptent guère les différences. Mais bon...Je soupire d'exaspération, je pars demain, ce soir est le dernier... Je pense à Ruko et verse une larme en silence, serrant tout contre moi sa fourrure que j'avais apporté. Vous allez surement trouver ça étrange, mais j'aime bien parler à sa fourrure comme si c'était lui, c'est mon confident secret et je sais qu'il ne dira jamais rien. Et ces aussi pour une bonne cause que demain pour recommencer à neuf, je devrai me débarrasser de tout de cette vie, je veux dire, TOUT. Non je ne me teindrai pas les cheveux et je ne porterai pas non plus de lentille de contact pour changer la couleur de mes yeux, ça c'est ce fuir sois même, moi je ne me fuis pas, je fuis cette vie pour en commencer une autre. Mes yeux brillèrent. Il y a longtemps, Ruko m'avais appris à hurler comme un vrai loup, dans ce temps là je pensais avoir enfin trouvé ma voie. C'était le cas, mais les choses changent et reprendre la route serait pour moi impossible, peut-être plus tard qui sais, après le service auprès de la mort, j'aurai peut-être l'occasion de terminer ce que j'avais commencé. Avant de faire ce que la Mort veut, j'irai dire une fois pour toute, au revoir à Ruko, comme je lui avais promis, lui qui a agis comme un père envers moi, une petite humaine sans défense, du moins ces ce que j'étais à l'époque. Je pense à demain, j'allais passer une journée complète, (non pas seulement la soirée) à me comporter comme une riche duchesse anglaise, demain j'allais en profiter au max, faire tout ce que je peux pour faire passer le reste du temps qui me reste à faire ce que je ne pourrai plus faire pour un long bout de temps. Je serre la fourrure dans mes bras, me lève et pars dans ma chambre, ou mon lit m'attendait, je mis assis, songeuse. Rek vint se percher sur mon épaule, je lui caressai la nuque. Il s'envola sur ma tête de lit comme pour me dire que tant qu'il sera la, rien ne pourra m'atteindre. Dans un premier temps, je le crois mais la réalité finit par me rattraper, je me couchai et fermai la lampe de ma table de chevet pour la dernière fois. Je sombrai dans un sommeil dépourvu de rêve.

Ces Konan qui vint me réveiller, j'étais à moitié endormie, et elle était toute enjouée et contente, je comprenais pas pourquoi. Habiller de sa longue robe saphir. Elle me regarda et me dis, scandalisé:

-Tu n'es même pas prête et il est presque neuf heures! Cria-t-elle.

Je la regardai pendant un instant puis je filai dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller pour cette journée si spécial. C'était une robe de l'époque victorienne, j'avais opté pour de minces bretelles noir encre, qui s'agençaient avec le haut de corsage noir ficeler avec de la soie qui derrière cette dernière laissait apparaitre un bande de tissus rouge comme le sang, le "jupon" ou la jupe si vous préféré, de cette dernière était du même noir nuit qui descendait jusqu'au sol, elle trainait un peu, sur les côtés de la jupe ce retrouvait le même genre de ficelage qu'avec le haut. J'enfilai de grand gant noir de sois élégant pourvue de dentelle au bout. Je me mis qu'un peu de rouge à lèvre pour mieux entrer dans mon personnage, je ne fis rien avec mon teint, il était assez pâle comme ça et je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'une feuille de papier en fait j'ai toujours détesté me maquiller et faire des trucs du genre, sérieusement je ne voix pas l'intérêt de se mettre de ce genre de chose en tout temps comme certaine fille dans cet établissement. Finalement, je m'attachai les cheveux en une longue et fine tresse, laissant seulement mon toupet lousse. Je sortis enfin de la pièce pour montrer à Konan, qui elle même resta sans voix sur mon apparence, elle sourit puis nous quittâmes ma chambre.

Toute l'école avait changé de décors, on aurait dit celui d'un grand palais, le plancher de pierre, les torches et les tapis de velours rouge, je trouvais tout cela complètement hilarant. Konan dus me forcer à presser le pas puisque je m'arrêtais trop sur le décors et elle ne voulait pas rater le déjeuner, elle devait avoir faim, sinon ces pour autre chose... Le chemin à la cafétéria était le même, seulement l'apparence de l'école avait changé. La cantine avait maintenant l'apparence d'un grand restaurant de l'époque, ceux qui avait eu des notes trop basse devait faire le service ou avait des rôles complètement médiocres. Je scrutai la salle à la recherche de qui pourrait être qui, la première personne que j'aperçu fut ce cher Hidan qui servais une table qui paraissait être une de noble gens. Il leur servait un déjeuner de crêpe, ce que je savais ces que Choji avait été mis en charge de faire la nourriture, qui avait l'air d'être divine. J'aperçus aussi Naruto dans son rôle de troubadour, ça allait à la perfection avec sa personnalité enjouer. Konan m'emmena à une table ou nous nous assîmes sur la banquette de velours rouge attendant qu'un serveur vienne nous servir. Je ne voyais pas les autres Akatsuki, mais Konan me rassura en me disant que les garçons étaient toujours en retard à un rendez-vous même si fixer un mois à l'avance. Et c'est Tobi qui vint se présenter à notre table pour prendre notre commande.

-Tobi est à votre service pour ce joyeux repas, Okami-chan, Konan-chan, dit Tobi tout joyeux en faisant la révérence. Alors, que prendriez-vous pour déjeuner? Demanda-t-il.

Après un moment de consultation, moi Konan avons décidé ce que nous allions prendre.

-Je vais prendrais des pancakes avec une tasse de thé sencha rose et cerise. Dis-je à Tobi, Konan lui répondis qu'elle prendrait comme moi et Tobi repartis vers les cuisines tous content, il faut avouer que son habit de serveur lui allait comme un gant, il revint deux minutes plus tard avec théière et tasse en porcelaine blanc à la main. Il déposa la théière délicatement sur la table, un arome de fleur et de cerise vint me caresser les narines, ça sentait divinement bons, de la fumer sa dégageait du contenu des tasse que notre très cher serveur venait de nous verser. Il fit une petite révérence puis disposa nous disant que notre déjeuner ne devrait point tarder. Je regardai le contenu de ma tasse attentivement, je soupirai doucement puis écoutai la musique qui était interprété par Tayuya, Sakon et Jirobo. Je pris une gorger de mon thé laissant le liquide chaud couler dans ma gorge. Je posai ensuite mon regard sur les gens qui se trouvait dans la salle, Kimimaro venait d'arriver depuis peu et avait commencé son travail en tant que majordome et assignait aux nouveaux arrivant une table, tout en leur procurant un accueil des plus respectable. Je finis par apercevoir par l'embrasure de la porte, un Itachi habiller très chic avec son habit du dimanche avec une cape noir, un grand chapeau, sa cane sur laquelle ses mains gantée de blanc était poser sur un joyau qui ressemblait à du rubis et pour finir il abordait un œillet parfaitement rond retenu par une mince chaine en or. Il se présenta à notre table et nous salua convenablement, lui dépassait de bien loin le simple titre de noblesse, lui il avait été désigné bras gauche du Roi, le roi qui était un titre que l'on attribuait en faisant un vote avec l'ensemble de la promotion. Nous ne eurent pas assez de temps pour un long échange mais il nous dit que nos compagnons qui était supposer nous accompagner pour déjeuner avait eu empêchement et qu'ils étaient désolé de ne pas avoir été présent. Tobi finit par revenir et nous pûmes déguster un bon déjeuner avant de quitter les lieux, nous nous dirigions vers le gymnase, et ces là que nous aperçûmes Deidara et Kakuzu, qui eux avait eu rôle d'écuyers. Ils nous saluèrent, et nous demandèrent de l'aide, Tsunade avait demandé à ce duo de demander à tout les gens dénué de tâche de leur en donner une mes bien moindre comparer à celle de ceux qui n'avais pas de très bon résultat, cette petite tâche consistait à aider à finir de transformer le gymnase en salle de balle potable, Konan et moi-même acceptèrent la requête de nos deux amis et nous nous mirent au travail, les travaux était presque déjà terminer mais je vous dis que fixer des rideaux d'une grandeur royale n'était pas un travail court et dans l'accoutrement que moi et Konan étions, cela rendait la tâche quelque peu difficile, mais ça ne nous as pas empêcher de nous amuser un peu, surtout avec Deidara et Kakuzu qui aimaient bien plaisanter. Nous finîmes en après-midi, un dîner avait été proposé vers midi. Maintenant il devait être trois heures, les gens de titre de noblesse commençait à ce pointer et le plus étrange ces que même si nous étions l'été, le soleil avait entamé son déclin et bientôt il ferait noir, on finit par nous informer que l'établissement avait été mis sous une illusion pour pouvoir faire en sorte dans changer l'apparence de l'école à l'extérieur et donc le coucher de soleil était de la même nature, le temps passa et vers cinq heure. Le duc Pain, finit par venir chercher sa dame, c'est-à-dire Konan, la plus part des gens était venu accompagner, par exemple :

Sasuke et Sakura y s'était présenter ensemble, Sakura avait l'air d'être dans un rêve. Shikamaru le dirigeant des armées du Roi y était allé avec la dame de Suna, Temari. Le duc Hyuga s'était présenté en compagnie de la comtesse Tenten. La marquise Hyuga s'était enfin décidé à inviter Naruto notre joyeux troubadour. Par contre, il n'y avait pas seulement des «gosses de riches », par exemple Ino, la fleuriste dansait avec Saï un artisan, qui n'était pas dans notre classe, d'autre comme Itachi n'était pas venu accompagner d'une dame mes bien d'un ami, Kisame c'était porté volontaire pour être le garde du corps de notre cher ami taciturne, ayant eu un rôle de chevalier, Kisame ressemblait à un vrai garde du corps. Et né d'un pari entre Hidan et Kakuzu, Hidan devait maintenant être le serviteur de Kakuzu puisqu'il avait eu de moins bon résultat que Kakuzu, c'est deux là n'était pas sorti du bois…Même les profs était venu, notre chère directrice avec le prof le plus douteux, Jiraya et notre profs d'art avec celui de français. Je fus tirer de mes penser par une voix m'interpellant,

-Noble dame, Avait dit la voix derrière moi sur un ton autant gracieux que tendre. Je fis volte fasse et je tombai nez à nez avec…

-Compte Akasuna, lui répondis-je. Sourire aux lèvres, il me présenta sa main ganter de blanc, m'invitant à danser, les musiciens qui était ce matin dans la salle à manger avait été transféré ici et une musique douce émis par un violon et une flute donnait le rythme de danse à tout ceux qui si trouvait. La plus part des gens avait en plus d'apprendre la valse pratiquer un accent anglais qui pour la plus part était des plus réussi. Je me demande bien combien de temps mon cavalier s'était entrainer pour avoir une valse aussi fluide, peut-être encore se matin, lui et Pain s'entrainait-il, ce qui justifierais bien leur absence au déjeuner. J'appuyer ma tête contre le torse du marionnettiste, écoutant les battements quelques fois un peu rapide de son cœur. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai trainer par les pas de Sasori. Je me sentais légère, en sécurité, près d'un homme qui n'en était pas complètement un, j'avais découvert sa vrai nature il n'y a pas si longtemps, je crois que c'était un ou deux mois avant ma pseudo mort, j'avais eu du mal à le croire mais j'y finis par cédé lorsqu'il avait enlever la chemise de l'école pour me laisser voir son torse de bois ou à la gauche son cœur avait été mis, il avait beau être une marionnette, il mangeait et dormait comme tout le monde, à croire qu'il ne s'était pas complètement transformer… De plus, quelque fois quand je l'écoute parler, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Ruko, qui malheureusement n'était plus là aujourd'hui, mais en même temps, si Ruko n'était pas mort, je n'aurais pas pus le rencontrer, le destin est une chose bien étrange. Perdu dans mes penser, je ne m'étais pas rendu comte que je mon regard était poser dans les yeux bruns ambré de mon cavalier. De son regard, il me suppliait de rester, son bras qui entourait mes hanches m'emprisonnait dans son étreinte pour m'empêcher de partir. Je savais plus que bien qu'en partant il ne ferait que chercher à me retrouver. Et s'entêterait pour dire qu'un jour il finirait par me revoir, il attendrait même que je vienne le chercher pour son heure, qui d'après moi n'était pas sur le point d'arriver.

Le dicton qui dit que le temps passe vite en bonne compagnie s'avérait exacte, du moins pour aujourd'hui, l'horloge que personne n'avait su camouflé indiquait maintenant sept heure, et pour dire vrai, tout les élèves était bien tanner de jouer la comédie et quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée d'aller chercher une grosse chaine stéréo, de la placer dans un coin ou les profs ne la voyait pas et paf la musique de violon disparue pour laisser place à de la musique presque métal, qui me cassait les tympans, mes pauvres oreilles ne s'en sortiront pas intacte, remarquant mon malaise, mon compagnons m'invita à sortir de la salle, j'acceptai sur le champ, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour me soustraire à cette musique accablante. Finalement nous finîmes notre soirée assis sur un banc dehors près du gymnase, à contempler les étoiles, de l'illusion de ciel. Je m'endormais et je savais que ce n'était pas bon signe. Je ne devais pas m'endormir, je devais partir, je fis un effort gigantesque pour me lever, Sasori à ma suite. Il semblait songeur, je l'étreignis un moment attendant qu'il en fasse de même, il ne voulait pas y croire et c'est pour cela qu'il mit du temps avant d'y répondre.

-Pars pas…Me murmura-t-il suppliant à mon oreille, il appuya son font contre le mien, me regardant dans les yeux, il voulait une réponse franche. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et pour dire vrai je ne voulais pas vraiment partir, même _ Drakka _aurait voulu rester…

-C'est pas possible…Lui répondis-je la larme à l'œil, son regard exprimait tristesse et douleur. Parfois je me considérais comme un monstre, et là en se moment je le croyais dur comme fer même si en bout de ligne, il déposa un baiser discret sur mes lèvres, comme une invitation qui incitait à continuer, je la pris sans hésiter, pour une fois dans ma vie ou je pouvais me lâcher. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai avec toute l'énergie que je pouvais produire dans le moment, je me perdis dans cette marque profonde d'amour, souhaitant que sa dure éternellement. Sasori finit par me mordre gentiment la lèvre inférieur demandant l'entrer, qui lui fut accorder. Ce moment de pur bonheur finir par s'arrêter, faute d'oxygène. Lorsque nous nous séparions, un mince filet de baves nous reliait toujours, je le coupai puis essuyer gentiment les commissures de mon compagnon. «Ferme les yeux… » Soufflais-je à son oreille, il obéit sans demander son reste, quand il les rouvrit il était seul, il vu que je lui avais laissé quelque chose en main, il regarda pour voir ce que c'était et fut étrangement surpris que je lui ais laisser mon collier de cristal avec le nom de ma chimère gravé dessus. J'ai trouvé que l'illusion à finit par bien servir, je m'étais défait de son emprise et je marchais maintenant vers la forêt, j'avais bien fait d'avoir gardé des vêtements normal sous ma robe que j'avais retiré. Rek finir par moi rejoindre en vol, il resta silencieux, reconnaissant ma peine. Aujourd'hui ma vie avait basculé dans un sens que je n'aurais pus prédire, j'ai laissé les gens que j'aimais pour partir et payer ma dette envers la Mort. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour revoir mes amis mais une chose est sur, demain une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi, demain j'aurai de nouvelle responsabilité, mais plus vite mon service commencerait, plus vite il finirait. Et ce que la Mort avait fait pour moi était quelque chose de très considérable. Oui, c'était ça ma Deuxième Chance…

**À SUIVRE…**

**REMERCIMENTS**

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont supporté tout au long de ma progression dont vous chers lecteurs, mais aussi Hibou qui as su m'aider dans mes impasses et Raïf qui m'a inspiré pour cette fic mais aussi celle qui suis, j'espère que J.V. vas faire sortir un cinquième tome bientôt XD^^

**PROCHAINEMENT**

Un an et demi après la fin de Deuxième Chance. Ayant tout recommencé à neuf, Okami est toujours au service de la Mort, vivant loin des grandes villes, elle ne s'y aventure que lorsque le devoir l'appelle. Le temps qu'elle vit n'est pas rose mais n'est pas noir non plus, ayant volontairement effacé toute trace de son passer en dehors de son travail, Rek est le seul témoin de sa transformation mais aussi le seul détenteur des souvenirs de sa maitresse qu'il grade bien cacher au fond des ses yeux or malicieux. Le jour ou de d'étrange mort son signaler un peu partout dans des villes plus au sud, elle se rend sur les scènes de crime sans pour autant retrouver les cadavres des victimes, le seul qu'elle put découvrir est celui de son oncle Boromir du quel elle n'a aucun souvenir. La chose qui terrorisait jusqu'à maintenant les petites villes prend de l'ampleur et s'attaque de plus en plus aux grandes villes. Au grand désespoir de l'humanité, elle a à faire un choix qui pourrait changer le visage de notre monde à jamais, si seulement on pouvait la raisonner, la faire changer d'avis, au péril de leurs vies, ces anciens amis feront tout pour changer leurs terribles destins mais aussi celui de l'humanité entière.

Venez découvrir en grand nombre le deuxième versant de Deuxième Chances : _La Neuvième Ombre_

**Author's Note****: **

**Si vous avez des recommandations, des préférences, une fin que vous voudriez avoir dans la suite, des personnages que vous voudriez voir apparaitre plus souvent, des couples diverse que vous voulez avoir, allez-y, je ferai dans tout le royaume du possible pour remplir vos exigence. J'espère que vous avez aimez cette fic^^**

**Last Reviews ?**

**Okami 360 **


End file.
